Shadowlands
by bushlaboo
Summary: AR. Set in the near future, the story focuses on the lives of Emily, Alexis, Skye and Elizabeth but there is a large cast involved. Murder, past loves, revenge, oh and Jerry Jacks! COMPLETE!


**_Shadowlands_**

**Chapter 1**

The day was bleak. The gray sky stretched on forever, meeting the brown frozen earth on a blurred horizon. The bright life of summer had died and was now covered in snow and ice. Winter had finally taken its firm grip over the city. Unfortunately the drop in temperature did nothing to cool the ever-escalating mob war, a war that had no end in sight.

  
One innocent woman was dead. A fire had claimed half the harbor, leaving a heavy burden on the underdeveloped and overtaxed smaller businesses, which were left standing. Almost daily there were reports in the newspaper of a mob related murder, some of them were mere speculation, but most were true.

  
As the city struggled to weather the violence, the citizens of Port Charles mourned the past and strived to face an uncertain future.

  
****  
  
Six-months along Alexis Davis-Ashton waddled through her apartment. Marriage had been the last thing on her mind four months ago when her sister, Kristina, had suddenly died. Out of her mind with grief she had turned on the man she had spent years protecting. For years she had cared about and represented Sonny Corinthos, and eventually she had loved him as well. In a moment of weakness she'd gone against her better judgment and bedded him. Their union created the child she carried. The angry words she spewed at Kristina's wake were meant to distance him, along with Jason and Roy, two other hoodlums, she had also represented.

  
But her anger passed swiftly, leaving behind the hollow feeling of grief and the unrelenting ache for her sister. Once her temper cooled Alexis regretted her words, and had in fact, apologized to the men who still carried the weight of her accusations in their hearts. They had forgiven her, and she had attempted to move on.

  
Still life could be perverse or maybe she was, Alexis thought picking up her mug of hot chocolate. For a few weeks she had desperately hated Sonny. The hatred was the only thing that got her through the first few weeks after Kristina's death.

  
In the end her love for him overpowered her. Even now it was her weakness.

  
Confused she had turned to Ned, confessed her emotions, and begged him to understand. He hadn't chastised. No, he sat there his dark eyes staring into her like he'd never really known her. That had hurt. His solution to her problem on the other hand shocked the hell out of her. 

  
_"Marry me Alexis. That's not a request," he stated when she shook her head. "We're getting married. We are going to put so many hurdles between you and Sonny that it will be pointless in thinking about him."_

  
A month later to Lila's delight and everyone else's surprise they got married. Nikolas gave her away, wishing her happiness. She was relieved her nephew didn't know that she hadn't found it. Ned was her friend, and had politely taken up residence in the spare bedroom of her apartment. They lived platonically both missing Kristina.

  
Despite everything her heart still yearned for Sonny. And as always, his heart belonged to Carly. The two were still happily married even as he fought to keep his hold on the city. His life was more dangerous then ever, and she was truly grateful that her child was nowhere near him.

  
At least she thought she was, not that it mattered. To the world Ned was her child's father and her husband. It was their secret; one that Kristina had took to her death.  And for that reason alone Alexis would honor that secret no matter what it cost her. Besides, Alexis reminded herself, Sonny would never forgive her for keeping the truth from him if he ever found out.

  
****  
  
Her engagement ring caught the early afternoon light and winked mockingly up at her. It weighed as heavy on her hand, as her rash decision weighed on her heart. Elizabeth stood before the half finished canvas and wondered how her life had gotten so out of control. Two months ago, that's when everything changed. She had walked in on Jason with Courtney Quartermaine and assumed to the worse.

  
The old saying, making assumptions only makes an ass out of you and me applied. Thinking that Jason was with Courtney, his own brother's wife broke her faith in him and more significantly her heart. It wasn't until that moment, the moment she thought she lost him that she realized how much she loved him.

  
Unwilling to stay and find out what was going on, she took off with Zander for two weeks in the warmth and sunshine of Florida. The day before they left he proposed and she agreed. Elizabeth had looked forward to returning to Port Charles and throwing her engagement in Jason's face.   
  
But it wasn't only Jason who found out the hard way about the engagement.  When she and Zander waltzed into Club 101 the next day. A smiling Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine, an uncomfortable Skye Chandler-Quartermaine were sitting with Jason and a newly returned Emily.

  
Elizabeth shuddered remembering how Emily's whole demeanor changed when she and Zander walked into the club arm in arm. The happiness, which had been so evident on her face only seconds before, had died in a heartbeat. Stricken, she'd paled briefly meeting each of their gazes before getting up and racing out of the club.

  
Zander froze beside her. She felt him go weak when he saw Emily stand and walk on her own. He had even turned to follow her before an enraged Jason stopped him. Elizabeth had expected a cold or remote glance from him, but Jason hadn't even looked at her.

  
In fact neither Emily nor Jason sought her out after that night, it seemed like they were doing their best to avoid her. It wasn't until she had talked to Courtney later that night that she learned what was really going on. Courtney had gone to Jason upset and heartbroken when AJ disappeared leaving a note begging for her to divorce him. Refusing to go to her brother for help, she had turned to Jason.

  
_"He might have said no. In fact I'm sure he would have turned me down, and told me I was better off without AJ if Emily hadn't shown up on his doorstep. She surprised him and the rest of the Quartermaines by coming home. Anyway, Jason was trying to get me to leave while I was insisting on getting his help and the fact that I was married to AJ came out. Emily had no idea. After reading her brother the riot act and cursing the rest of the family for not keeping her informed she welcomed me to the family. She told me that AJ had done a lot of bad things, and I told her that it didn't matter. I love him. So Emily instructed Jason to find AJ. He just looked at her for a long time. Frankly I didn't know what to expect, then he just sighed and Emily smiled. I didn't get it then but that was his way of agreeing to help."_

  
The quick explanation was all she was able to get out of Courtney before AJ insisted on checking on Emily. It wasn't until she and Zander were alone with Skye that they found out Emily hadn't been kept in the loop about anything.

  
Elizabeth had, to a certain extent, kept up with Emily. That was until she had slept with Zander. To this day neither Zander nor Emily talked much about the breakup, but the feelings they still had for each other was clear. She had seen such pain in Zander's eyes after Emily left the club, and her friend's refusal to even speak with her spoke volumes.

  
The smart thing to do would have been to call off the engagement. It was perfectly clear that their hearts weren't in it. Instead she and Zander never talked about that night. For all intensive purposes it never happened. They continued on as if nothing was wrong, and they were happy.

  
But she was far from happy. In fact miserable was more an apt word for what she felt; Elizabeth thought setting aside her pallet and brush unable to pretend to paint any longer.  There had to be away out of this mess. A way to fix things between her and Jason, as well as her friendship with Emily, and maybe just maybe make things right between Zander and Emily. She wouldn't know till she tried, Elizabeth knew that, yet still she hesitated.

  
Fear held her place. It immobilized her. It would have her be Mrs. Zander Smith in a few short weeks if she didn't break free from it.

  
****  
  
Jealousy suited her. It always had. As a child she had been jealous of Adam's love for his business, then when her unknown sister Hayley had arrived, she had seethed even more.  It only got worse when her half brother JR had arrived.  Adam finally had the son he always wanted, and she was furious and left without. Every relationship she'd ever had were a direct offshoot of that jealous, not good enough feeling that she'd had since she was a child.  She had been jealous of any woman whom her beau of the moment even looked at. When she showed up in Port Charles she'd been jealous of her brothers and sister for having Alan's unconditional love.

  
Things didn't change much, Skye thought. Only days after the debacle at Club 101 Jax had found out the truth. It had been waiting for him gift wrapped on his desk. Edward sent him the contract, and Jax had kicked her out and closed the club.

  
Still she had hoped that they could get through it. He had forgiven the other foolish things she had done when she lashed out. Perhaps they could have if Brenda hadn't risen from the grave and showed up on the arm of Luis Alcazar. White Knight that he was Jax went to her rescue. With all the love in his heart he pried her away from Alcazar and whisked her off to Alaska.

  
Sonny hadn't even batted an eye. Carly didn't even have to fight to keep her man, Skye thought bitterly. Then again her ex-sister-in-law and current enemy had everything she wanted while she was left in the cold. Again things didn't change much.

  
She did have a few pluses though, if you considered a brother and sister who were on your side a plus. AJ and Emily were supporting her through her heartbreak, but they weren't whom she wanted. She wanted Jax.

  
"Still pouting?" Alcazar asked sliding onto the chair next to her.

  
"Shouldn't you be hiding on your yacht?" Skye asked maliciously.

  
A crooked smile touched his lips. Her enraged beauty was the first thing that had caught his attention all those years ago. "Admit it," he purred caressing her bare shoulder, "you've missed me."  
  
"Like I'd miss the plague," she snapped jerking away from him. Her amber eyes shot up, connecting with his calculating blue-green ones. "Now how often am I going to have to say this? Stay the hell away from me."

  
His smile hardened. In one lighting fast move he cupped her neck. His hold was rough because his patience was running thin. Five years. He had waited five years to make his move to claim her again. He had waited for the perfect opportunity so that he could hurt her – that was pride. But he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again. "Keep saying it all you want I won't ever listen."

  
Ignoring the pain he was causing she smiled. "We're through Luis. I love Jax."

  
"My pour deluded Skye," he laughed. "You think you love him, it would be easier I imagine if that were true but we both know the truth. Your heart belongs to me."

  
Her heart betrayed her mind as it sped up at his words. "Used to," Skye spat. "Learn the distinction."

**Chapter 2**

Alone again Skye did nothing but stare into her club soda and think about the past.  She could still remember everything about him.  His seductive smile.  The feel of his skin against hers when they made love.  The way his eyes would slide down her body making every nerve she had tingle in anticipation.  But he hid a brooding darkness underneath the polished veneer he presented.

"Damn him," Skye muttered pushing her drink away.  This is exactly what he wanted, she thought.  Well it wasn't going to work.  Alcazar was in her past and if everything worked out the way she wanted Jax would be her future.

Grabbing her purse she leapt up from the chair.  Skye stomped angrily towards the elevators in the lobby of the PC Hotel.  She stabbed the up button violently.  Tapping her foot with impatience she waited for the elevator.

"Miss Chandler-Quartermaine," a smooth masculine voice called from behind.

"What?" Skye snapped turning.  Judging from his dark suit, and bulge at his side the tall boxy man worked for Alcazar.

"He wanted you to have these," the lackey replied holding out a bouquet of brightly colored tropical flowers.

The sight of them stole her breath away.  Her heart softened as the scent of the flowers wafted up and filled the air around her.  The urge to touch the soft petals was hard to suppress.  That day on the beach in Maui flooded her senses.

The ding of the elevator brought her crashing back down into reality.  Skye snatched the flowers from the burly man.  "Tell him that his gesture isn't appreciated," she spat.

As ordered he waited until the fiery redhead was safely on her way to her room before retaking his post in the shadows of the hotel.

****

"Really I can't Jerry," Bobbie repeated her refusal to go to dinner with him for the third and hopefully final time.  After Jax had carted Brenda off to Alaska Jerry reappeared a week later free and clear of the law.  He hadn't left her alone since.  Lucas was thrilled to have him back in town but she was concerned that her son might follow in Jerry's roguish ways.

His brown eyes sparkled; he could see she was tempted and that she was weakening.  Oh she was trying to rebuke him and stay true to her current beau Scott Baldwin but Jerry knew her heart wasn't in the relationship.  "Come on Bobbie.  It's just a friendly dinner," he insisted purring his voice, seducing her with the Australian accent he knew she loved.

Unable to stop herself Bobbie laughed.  Jerry was charming.  At their first meeting he had fallen from the sky and landed before her with trouble written all over him.  She had fought her attraction to him, at the time a relationship was the last thing she wanted, but Jerry won her over with his persistent charm.  If she wasn't careful she might lose her heart to him again.  "As lovely as that sounds I already have plans tonight."

"Tomorrow then?" Jerry asked grinning.

"You won't give up will you?" she inquired shaking her head.

"That's not my style."

"No it's not," Bobbie agreed.  Spending time with Jerry could be dangerous, her heart and her relationship with Scott could be jeopardized.  Still the urge to spend time with Jerry won out.  "How about lunch tomorrow at Kelly's?"

His brow shot up.  Still playing it safe, Jerry thought.  Well he'd take what he could get.  "Perfect.  I've had a hankering for Ruby's chili."

Tony watched his ex-wife from across the floor of the hospital.  Whatever Jerry Jacks had said made her laugh again.  He frowned as she reached out and nudged him.  It was bad enough that she was ignoring his advances and dating Baldwin, but now Jerry was back in the picture.  

It was unacceptable.

He had to find away to put his family back together.  He hadn't been whole since he lost Bobbie and Lucas.  He had to get them back.

Tony's blue eyes went cold with determination.  Neither Scott nor Jerry would get Bobbie in the end.  He was going eliminate the competition and get his life back.

****

"What should I make for dinner?" Emily asked padding down the stairs of the penthouse.  Living with the Quartermaines after she returned home hadn't worked out very well, particularly after the horrible night at Club 101.  She was extremely grateful when Jason asked her to stay with him.  Once again he was her safe place.

Jason glanced up from his shot.  Since Emily had moved in the penthouse gained a more lived in feeling.  She dragged him along to estate sales and furniture stores looking for the perfect pieces to add to their home.  The only time he put his foot down was when she wanted to move the pool table upstairs.  A billiard room, as she put it, was out of the question.  He liked the view of city as he played.  "Doesn't matter."

"You always say that," Emily groaned crossing over to the table.

A smile touched his lips; his sister's look of phony dismay amused him.  "How about take out?"

Shoulders dropping, Emily shook her head.  "That lovely kitchen of ours is very neglected.  It saw little to no use when Alexis lived here and the most you ever did was heat up a can of soup."

"Chinese sounds good," Jason offered ignoring her mini-rant.

Emily scrunched up her nose they did Chinese two days ago.  "Nah.  You know," she said taking the stick from him, "a new Greek place opened up three blocks away."  Lining up her shot she continued, "Maybe they'll deliver?"  Emily took her shot and the cue ball hit the seven with loud thwack, she let the suggestion hang as the ball rolled into left corner pocket.

"You're getting better," Jason commented.

"I have a good teacher," Emily replied laying the stick on the table.  "So?"

"Greek it is," he answered.  "How about putting your shoes on and we'll eat out?"

"Now that's a plan," she squealed excitedly.

****

Zander stood outside Elizabeth's apartment.  The studio used to be a comfortable place.  For a short time he could go there and feel accepted.  Taking a step back he could pinpoint the moment that changed.  All it took was the sight of Emily.

Cursing under his breath, Zander turned on his heel and with more force then necessary he threw the stairwell door open.  He didn't want to think about Emily.  He had spent months trying to put her, the pain she caused him and love he felt for her out of his mind.  He convinced himself that he had when he started to care about Carly.

He knew better now.  Carly had been unattainable.  Zander knew there was no chance for a real relationship, that's what made falling for Carly so appealing.  He could care about her but there was no chance of her interceding on his feelings for Emily.  That didn't apply with Elizabeth.

Crashing thru the front doors he headed for the docks hoping that the icy fresh air would help him clear his thoughts.  Caring about Elizabeth had come out of nowhere.  They would bump into each other from time to time and talk some, but it was nothing.  Or it was until the time they spent together in the crypt.  He got to know Elizabeth better.  He got to see how brave she was, how strong and determined.

Thinking back on it now Zander knew he was seeing another person in Elizabeth, just as she saw someone else in him.  Hindsight.  They wouldn't admit it to each other, and now they were engaged.  The thought of marriage startled him.  Looking up the sharp colors of the waning sunset burned into his eyes.  It stung causing them to tear.

Stepping back from the edge of the docks Zander ran into a solid mass.  Squinting he twisted and saw an older, refined man with dark blonde hair.  "Sorry."

Stefan Cassadine glanced at the younger man and recognized him as the ruffian that Alexis had insisted on defending.  Dismissing the boy, he said nothing and proceeded to the waiting launch.

****

Ned scrubbed his face as he looked over the endless pile of paperwork.  Since his marriage to Alexis he had buried himself with work and spent most of his time at L&B.  It hurt too much to be around her at the moment.  Every time he looked at her he didn't see Alexis' face but Kristina's.  Her long red hair, joy filled blue eyes and brilliant smile haunted him day and night.

He ached for Kristina but his pain was making him a ghost.  All his time was spent looking for new talent or developing his current talent.  He was never home, not that he thought of Alexis' apartment as home.  No, his home was at the Gatehouse with the woman he could no longer have.

Sighing, he shoved the leftover paperwork into his briefcase.  It was time to start acting like a real husband at least in the eyes of the rest of the world.  If he kept spending such long hours away from Alexis people would begin to wonder and if the wrong person started to question the validity of his marriage then he might also question the paternity of Alexis' child.

He wouldn't let that happen.  They had lost Kristina to the brutality that surrounded Sonny Corinthos; Ned refused to let the same happen to an innocent child.

**Chapter 3**

"Nikolas how much longer do you think you can get away with this?" Gia pleaded as she tried once again to get him to back out of the latest pack of Spencer lies.

"I've hid a body before," Nikolas reminded her.

"Not very well," she shot back thinking about the events that led to their meeting.

"What do you want me to do Gia?" he asked exasperated.  "I can't turn my back on my family.  I've worked too hard to get them back."

"You don't need to prove your love by getting any deeper into this," Gia said trying to reason with him.  "Look I know Laura.  She'd never kill …"

"Don't," Nikolas growled, his eyes were dark with anguish.  He couldn't picture his mother that way.  He, like Luke and Lucky, saw her as an angel.  Something pure and beautiful, which graced their lives.  They would not allow anything to tarnish that image.

Gia shuddered at the tone.  It was one he was taking on more and more, one that reminded her of Stavros.  If she wasn't careful her Prince could very well turn into the Cassadine Helena always wanted, she wasn't about to allow that to happen.  "Nikolas you have to look at the facts."

"The facts Gia!  Rick Webber killed his lover before my mother's eyes and then did everything in his power to erase the memory.  Scott's in on it, and if anyone ever finds out about Rick my mother will go to jail for trying to protect herself.  I won't let that happen," he vowed.

"Of course you won't," Gia agreed taking his hands.  "That's one of the most amazing things about you Nikolas.  You take such good care of the people you love."  She smiled up at him pulling him closer.  "Watching you in action, seeing that side of you … that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."  Her eyes went dark with pleasure as he cupped her face.  His strong thumb caressed her cheek.  "I just need you to be careful.  I can't lose you."

Nikolas' eyes were still dark, but this time with passion for the glorious woman standing before him.  "You'll never lose me Sparky," he promised.

"Good," Gia whispered as their lips met.  The kiss was velvet soft at first.  Desire swelled inside her and she sighed.  Taking advantage Nikolas deepened the kiss, his tongue swept into her mouth.  Darting in and out, he nibbled on her lip.

Stefan cleared his throat.  He had entered the large formal parlor just as Nikolas kissed his fiancée.  He did not expect for the two become so passionate, otherwise he would have left.

Unsure who made the noise; Nikolas threw Gia behind him ready to protect her.  The fierce look on his face melted away into shock as he took in his Uncle.  "You've come home," he said in a low voice.

"Yes," Stefan replied a tentative smile touching his lips.

"Uncle," Nikolas laughed joyfully a second later.  "It's so good to have you home," he cried embracing the man who had raised him.

"It's good to be home," Stefan seconded, squeezing Nikolas close.  He patted his nephew's back before easing out of Nikolas' hold.  "It is nice to see you again Miss Campbell."

Gia shook her head as his formality.  "Gia," she reminded him.  "We're going to be family after all."

****

His mission was clear in his mind as he prowled the freezing streets.  Night had fallen a long time ago.  He would not rest though.  The city, his city, was facing the worst onslaught of mob violence since the days of Frank Smith.  An innocent person had already died on his watch and millions of dollars in investments had gone up in smoke when flames ate half the waterfront.

Protect and serve.  That was the motto, the code he followed.  It was burned into his heart, and at the moment it was the only thing he lived for.  His tired, bleary eyes went alert when tin scraped asphalt.  "Taggert," Mac called out searching for his second in command.

"Over here Commissioner," Taggert replied before cupping his hands in front of his mouth and blowing on them.  The heat of his breath did little to warm his numbing hands.  "I've found our newest unsolved murder."  The words were said with little feeling.  He was not resigned to losing the war against Corinthos and Alcazar, however these smaller battles were another story.  Proving a connection between the body lying dead at his feet and either crime lord would be a miracle.

Mac approached the scene looking haggard.  The sudden spike in the murder rate had the Mayor and the DA breathing down his neck.  He knew his job was on the line.  There was more than that at risk though, Mac thought.  His family – Felicia, Maxie and Georgie would always be his family, were in danger.  Meanwhile he was dancing ever closer to crossing the line.  Being an ex-mercenary the switch from dedicated cop to vigilante would not be hard to make.  "Any ID?"

"Yeah right," Taggert laughed.  "Meet John Doe number fifteen."

Mac sighed.  It was practically a nightly ritual.  One he was tired of participating in.  "Similar MO to any of the others?"

"Might be," the detective answered hunching down.  "See the wounds?" Taggert nodded, his dark eyes focused on the bullet holes in the dead man's back.  "The last few John Does have been shot in the same area with the same size weapon."  He glanced up at Mac.  "The real question Commissioner is whose man is behind it.  Corinthos or Alcazar?"

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose.  That seemed to be the eternal question.  Gazing up he watched the sleet fall.  The weather wouldn't allow for a lot of physical evidence.  "Let's see what forensics finds.  Tell Cunningham I want the autopsy results on my desk first thing."

"He's not going to like pulling an all-nighter," Taggert commented.

"Too bad!  I want you to go home, Andrews will cover the scene."

"This is my call …" Taggert started to protest Mac's cold look stopped the rest of his complaint.

"I want you well rested for tomorrow," Mac explained.  "We've got to be on our toes when we go to question Corinthos and Alcazar.  Is that clear?"

"Perfectly Sir."

"Good," Mac said with a nod.  "Now get the hell out of here."

****

_Seven Years Ago …_

The music filled the room.  The jazzy song set the mood as couples took to the dance floor.  Skye looked around the room envying the happy couples she saw.  Deciding to leave she set her flute of bubbling pear juice down.  When she looked up again her amber eyes were drawn to the dark haired man who had just entered the ballroom.

His blue-green eyes cast a spell over her; without thinking about it she drifted towards him as Van Morrison's voice wailed.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

Her eyes never left his as their bodies came together for the first time.  Her right hand cupped his left one, as his other hand settled on the small of her back.  Electricity flashed, sparking thru her as they began to sway to the beat of the song.  Skye saw the same flash of awareness flicker in the stranger's eyes, instinctively her lips curled into a seductive smile.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

His hand skimmed up her back, when he reached the tips of her hair the flowing strands tangled in his grip.  He pulled her head back ever so slightly, so he could take in the full beauty of her porcelain face.

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush _

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love _

Skye shuddered with anticipation as his free hand traveled around her waist.  Her heart pounded so loudly that she could barely hear the music.  He pulled her closer so that the only thing between them were their clothes.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

The stranger finally broke eye contact.  Dropping his head down low he kissed her exposed collarbone.  He worked his way up the long column of her neck; each butterfly kiss heated her skin more.

Just inches from her face he whispered his name in a smooth, sexy voice, "I'm Alcazar."  Before Skye could respond he was nibbling on her ear causing her knees to weaken.

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

His hands roamed over her body, learning every nook and curve.  It made her heady, but didn't stop her from exploring his well-defined back.  Skye felt his muscles tighten at her touch and felt a kind of power she'd never known before.  He wanted her.  Lord help her, she wanted him as well.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Skye brushed her fingers over Alcazar's freshly shaved cheek.  He turned his head, and kissed her palm.  Their eyes met again.  "I'm Skye," she told him sliding her hands down his neck.  Resting them on his broad shoulders, she followed his lead as they danced effortlessly across the floor.

_One more Moondance with you in the moonlight_

_On a magic night_

_La, la, la, la in the moonlight_

_On a magic night_

_Can't I just have one more dance with you my love_

The final notes of the song pulsated thru the room.  Skye's eyes drifted closed as Alcazar's lips covered hers.  It was like fireworks … a hot sizzling explosion inside her, but the longing went deeper.

The kiss felt like a branding.  As their lips teased, their souls met and intertwined.  With just one touch Skye felt as though she lost herself to this dark, handsome man.  A man she knew nothing about but who seemed to fit her perfectly. 

****

"Commissioner Scorpio and Lt. Taggert are here to see you," Johnny said popping his head into the penthouse.

"Tell them to go away," Carly ordered, anger flushing her cheeks.  Things were bad now, she knew that, which is why the quiet weekend mornings she and Sonny got to share with Michael were so important to her.

"Let me handle this Carly," Sonny said picking Michael up from the floor.  "Why don't you read Momma a story?" 

"Momma doesn't want a story," Carly said as Taggert and Mac entered her home.  "Aren't you two tired of harassing the wrong person?"

Michael pouted, "Please Mommy?  I want to read more of the book Uncle Jason gave to me."

Carly shot Sonny a dirty look, before softening to Michael's request.  "Okay Mr. Man," she said taking him into her arms.  "I'll expect you two to be gone when I come back down."

"Sure think Mrs. C," Taggert said offering a salute.

Sonny's eyes narrowed "Do not disrespect my wife," he warned.  Carly smiled at her husband's instant defense of her.  Holding Michael close she climbed the stairs slowly hoping to catch any piece of information she could.

"What do you want Mac?" Sonny asked his voice laced with fury.

"Did you lose a man last night?" Mac inquired.  At Sonny's blank look, he gave a description.  "He's six-two, a hundred and eighty-five pounds with gray eyes and silver blonde hair.  Sound familiar?"

The look on Sonny's face did not change.  He knew the man Mac described.  Outside talent he had hired to deal with the shadow that Alcazar sent to handle his men.  He cursed silently that his latest attempted had failed.  Soon he might have to send Jason, a thought, which chilled him. 

"It's like having Morgan in the room," Taggert commented.  "Taking lessons from Anger Boy?"

"Am I going to have to call my lawyer?" Sonny queried.

"I bet you'd love that," Taggert said with a smile.  "Please do.  A good sparring with Alexis is always fun."  A confused looked crossed his brow.  "That's right," he said his tone mocking.  "Mrs. Ashton doesn't defend you any more.  It's about time she got away from you."

"Enough," Mac warned.  Secretly he was proud of the job Taggert was doing.  His bad cop routine threw Sonny off and at the moment a rattled Sonny might be the only way to get any information.

"It's always a pleasure being your first stop Commissioner," Sonny said his voice loaded with sarcasm, "but I don't know the man you're talking about."

"Funny you never do," Mac replied.  "This war has to end.  We're going to see to it.  No more offers of acquittal for your crimes if you help us.  Both you and Alcazar are going down."

"Many have tired, all have failed."

"Until the time someone doesn't," Taggert remarked.  He shot Sonny a cocky grin, "'Til the next time Corinthos."  He waved jauntily before exiting the penthouse.  Mac nodded and followed Taggert out.  One down – one to go, he thought.

****

Alexis cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder, a wide smile spread across her face followed shortly by laughter.  Her daily talks with Jax brought her nothing but delight.  "Well Lady Jane must be disappointed.  I know how she loves her walks."

_Jax laughed, "Well Brenda is much better at getting out of them then you were.  By the way," he continued his voice filled with unparalleled joy, "she sends her love to Ned."_

Alexis' smiled faltered.  "I know he misses her too.  Just as much as I miss my favorite ex-husband."

_"I'm your only ex-husband," he joked.  "I miss you too tough," Jax told her, his voice lost the fun tone and was completely serious.  The sincerity didn't last long.  "To this day I crave popcorn at all hours."_

"Addict," she teased.  Alexis prepared herself for their usual teasing round before they said their goodbyes.  She was just about to get him with quite a zinger when there was a knock on the door.  "Jax …" he continued to speak over her so Alexis raised her voice, "Jasper!"

_"Low blow," Jax groaned as if he'd been hit in the gut._

"Sorry but someone's at the door," she explained.  "I hate to call our fun short …"

_"It's okay," he assured her.  "I'll call tomorrow.  Same bat time, same bat channel."_

Alexis winced, "Talk about low blows!"

_"I'll save your crush on Adam West for next time."_

"I never should have told you," Alexis grumbled hanging up the phone without saying goodbye.  Hoisting herself up from the couch was getting harder but she still managed to do it on her own.  "I'm coming," she called when there was another more persistent knock.

Opening the door she came face to face with her brother.  "Stefan," she said his name in disbelief.  

"I've missed you Alexis," Stefan said stepping towards her.

Alexis blinked; she didn't think she just reacted.  Her arm swung back and her hand made contact with his cheek.  She stared dumbstruck at her hand for a moment.  I slapped my brother, she thought dazed.  "I've missed you too," she said suddenly pulling her startled brother into a bear hug.

****

"Thanks Tammy," Emily said cheerfully taking the coffee the older woman held out to her.  She enjoyed getting her morning coffee at Kelly's but avoided the place when she knew Elizabeth had a shift.

"Sure thing sweetie," Tammy replied, she waved at Emily and headed to the newly occupied table.

Elizabeth jerked the old wooden door of Kelly's open.  She was in a sour mood because she had yet to decide on a course of action.  She didn't know how to fix things without hurting someone, having done enough damage she didn't want to cause anymore.

Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of her friend.  It had been a little over a month since she'd seen Emily, and considering how small Port Charles could be Elizabeth knew it took considerable effort for her friend to avoid her.  "Emily," she called out in greeting.

Elizabeth's voice reached Emily and her smile fell.  Turning around to face her, she prayed that the pain she still felt couldn't be seen.  "Elizabeth," she said in a cool but polite voice.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you.  I've left dozen of messages at the mansion."

Emily shrugged, "I moved in with Jason.  Reggie doesn't pass on any messages.  The people who I want to talk to know how to reach me," she explained.  That said Emily tried to sidestep Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed Emily's arm stopping her from leaving.

The sudden jolting movement caused Emily to drop her coffee.  The liquid seeped across the floor while the customers' collective gaze descended upon the twosome as Emily struggled against Elizabeth's grip.  "Let go of me."

"Not until you listen to me.  Em I only want five minutes," Elizabeth pleaded, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Don't," Emily ordered though she wasn't sure what exactly she was taking about.  The pain she saw in her own refection was evident in Elizabeth's eyes.  She didn't want to sympathize for her friend … ex-friend, she reminded herself.

"We need to talk this out," Elizabeth insisted.

"I don't think so," Emily yelled wrenching herself free from Elizabeth's grasp.  As she did so her shoes slid on the coffee causing her to lose her balance.  

Elizabeth watched horrified, as Emily seemed to fall in slow motion.  She reached out to catch her friend but was unable to get to her.  Elizabeth winced when she saw Emily's head connect with the ledge of a table. 

Hitting the floor Emily's eyes glazed over in pain.  She blinked; Elizabeth dropping onto the floor beside her is the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her.  

There was blood seeping from the wound at Emily's temple.  Elizabeth was unable to stop the cry of pain that escaped her lips.  "Em?  Com' on Emily wake up," she insisted.  When she got no response Elizabeth looked up for help, everyone was paralyzed as they looked down on them.  Angry she shouted, "Get some help!  Someone call 911!  Just don't sit there!"

"Here," Tammy said offering Elizabeth a clean towel.

"Thank you," Elizabeth uttered.  Her hands shook as she took the cloth from Tammy.  Ever so gently she laid it on Emily's forehead.  "You have to be alright," she said in a soothing calm voice that surprised her.  "We have to fix this … we have to be friends again.  We made a promise.  Remember that."

_Song: Moondance by Van Morrison_

**Chapter 4**

"Let me," AJ said talking the dirty plate from Courtney.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes at her question.  "It wasn't that bad," he insisted.

Courtney laughed.  "Water was all over the kitchen," she reminded him.

"It will be fine," he assured his wife.  "Go spend sometime with your dad."

Shaking her head, Courtney knew she could check up on the kitchen later.  "All right," she relented and let him take the plate.  "Thanks," she said sweetly brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Anything for my beautiful wife," AJ promised.  He meant that vow with every fiber in his being.  It still awed him that Courtney wanted to be his wife after everything that he put her thru.  If he hadn't fallen off the wagon she never would have stripped.  He hated that he put in that position, even more so he hated how he treated her after he found out.

At first he'd been so cruel.  Calling her names and degrading her in hopes that she get angry enough with him to leave.  When that didn't work he'd begged her to go, insisting that she divorce him for her own good.  She had refused so he disappeared.

Jason surprised him by coming to find him at Courtney and Emily's behest.  His brother handled Coleman quietly by paying him off, for Sonny's sake Jason said.  AJ knew that it wasn't for his.  Courtney was finally able to get away from the Oasis, from the dark side of life that had no right to touch someone like her, he thought.

After coming home, he got his job back.  Forklift driving wasn't his dream but combined with the salary Courtney earned at Kelly's it kept them comfortable in their snug little apartment.  AJ never dreamed he'd find his happiness in a hole in the wall, but nevertheless he had.  Now he had his wife, and his sisters – all in all a perfect life.

Things had been awkward at first with Emily.  There were a few tense conversations about the past choices each of them made, and neither regretted.  They moved past it tough wanting to build a family between the four Q siblings.  AJ knew Jason only went along with the get togethers because of Emily.  His younger brother had no use for him or Skye.  That might change one day, but he wasn't holding his breath.

Courtney's laughter carried into the kitchen causing a smile to touch his lips.  This was happiness, and he would do anything to keep it.

"That was a good day," Mike agreed, his laughter subsiding.  Reminiscing with Courtney was a joy because unlike Michael she was willing to remember the good days, not just the bad ones.

"We were so happy.  I feel like that now," Courtney confided to her father.  "I know its not like I imagined or even what AJ wanted to give me, but I'm so happy.  I have this wonderful husband, a great father," she said touching his arm, "and a growing circle of friends."

"You're happy that's all that matters," Mike said smiling, his blue eyes went misty with emotion seeing his daughter's joy.

"It really helps that you're trying with AJ.  I know it's hard …"

"Courtney I'd do anything for you," Mike swore.  "AJ and I," he sighed, "well we'll probably never be really close, but I can see that he loves you and that he makes you happy.  You deserve that and I think he does too despite what has happened in the past."

"Thank you Dad," Courtney said leaning over and hugging him.

****

Her blue eyes were wide with fright as she watched outside ER 2 as Dr. Jones, Bobbie and two other nurses fussed over Emily.  Elizabeth caught mumbled medical terms but didn't understand a word.  So she studied their faces.  Set with determination she could see the concern in Bobbie's eyes.  Still she couldn't gage Emily's condition.

"Have they paged Alan and Monica yet?" a passing nurse asked her companion.  

Elizabeth didn't hear the reply, but it got her moving.  Jason had to know.  Hoping that the number programmed into her cell phone still worked she headed to the doors.  Her concern didn't keep her from remembering that you couldn't use a cell phone in a hospital.

Tony called out his orders, and took pleasure in the tandem movement of his team, most notably Bobbie.  They worked together perfectly, she practically knew what he wanted before he said it.  It could be like that both personally and professionally, he thought.  "We need to get a CT-Scan."

"I'll take her up," Bobbie offered.  "We're going to take good care of you," she assured a still unconscious Emily.  She squeezed the girl hand, before going to the end of the bed.  "Ready?" she asked the others.

"Lead the way," the other nurses replied.

"I'll be right up," Tony informed them.  He watched Bobbie hurry down the hall with a smile.  They would be perfect again.

****

"Emily here?" Sonny inquired as Jason opened his door.

"No," he replied stepping back opening the door wide so Sonny could come in.

"Good," he nodded stepping into his friend's home.  "I just had a visit from Mac and Taggert."

"Carly okay?" Jason asked closing the door.

"She is now," Sonny answered.  "We've got problems though.  Edelman is dead."

"Damn," Jason cursed running a hand thru his hair.  Alcazar's lethal weapon had taken out everyone they sent after him.  All they had on the guy was a name, and a shoddy description because he was a master of disguise.

"We're running out of options," Sonny stated mater-of-factly.

Jason nodded, there was only one option left in his mind.  "I have to go after this guy."

"No," the harsh refusal came out swiftly.

"I can handle this Sonny."

"I can't risk losing my second in command," Sonny said.  "Things are to shaky.  I lose you and I might lose control."

"He's getting too close," Jason argued.  He didn't fight Sonny on his orders very often, but he had to now.  Ackerman was getting bolder.  There was no telling whom he'd go after next.

"We have a few other options.  We'll explore them first," Sonny, declared his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

Shaking his head Jason continued to press his desired to handle Ackerman.  "I really think …" he stopped when his cell phone chirped.  Motioning to Sonny to give him a minute he picked up the phone from the coffee table.  "Morgan."

_"Jason," Elizabeth said unsteady._

He had missed the sound of her voice.  Pushing that thought aside he asked, "What's wrong?"

_"It was an accident … I'm sorry …"_

"Elizabeth you have to tell me what's wrong," he instructed.  His voice was calm but concerned leapt into his blue eyes.

_"Emily.  She fell.  Jason she wouldn't wake up," Elizabeth said thru her tears._

His jaw tighten, "Where is she?"

_"Gen—General Hospital," she said stumbling over the words._

"I'll be right there.  Wait for me?" he asked.

_"Of course," Elizabeth agreed._

Jason flipped his phone closed.  "What's wrong?" Sonny asked sensing his friend fear.

"Emily's been hurt.  I have to get to the hospital," Jason said grabbing his jacket from the closet.  "Do what you think is best."

"I am," Sonny assured his partner.  He watched Jason grab his keys.  Just as Jason headed out the door he requested, "Let me know how she is."

****

Skye yanked the brush thru her hair, she was still upset over the dream she'd had the night before.  The flowers had triggered memories, ones she had worked hard to forget.  The song still floated in her mind.  Cursing she slammed the brush on her vanity table.  "I'm not going to let him get to me," she said meeting her own gaze in the mirror.  She repeated the words silently chasing the last traces of their first meeting out of her mind.

Smiling she stood up and walked over to her bed.  Skye picked up the jacket of the pale green suit she chosen earlier to wear, the pink shell laid beside the pants.  It was a soft outfit; perfect for the tea she was going to have with Lila.  The pearl set, a gift from Alan for her birthday, would compliment her ensemble well, she thought.

Ten minutes later Skye was opening the door to her suite dressed and ready to go for the day.  She stopped abruptly a perplexed look settling on her face.  There was a brightly wrapped gift sitting in front of her door.  She leaned down and picked up the thin box.  Curious she tore the paper from around the box, which turned out to be velvet.  Skye figured it to be some sort of jewelry but could think of no one would send her a gift like that for no reason.

Lifting the lid, her eyes narrowed.  A diamond watch winked in the soft protective folds of the box.  Could it be, Skye wondered?

Tentatively she flipped the watch over.  She sucked in a breath when she saw the engraved initials: SC & LA were scrawled in ornate connecting letters.  Skye closed her eyes to fight back the tears.  It was the same watch Alcazar given her years before.  The words he said that night surfaced.  _"Time is immaterial because we'll always be together, eternally linked. This is simply a reminder."  He had turned the watch over after saying that to show off the engraving.  The gifted had thrilled her.  After he placed it on her wrist it rarely came off until she threw it in his face the night she left._

****

Stepping back on the dock Mac shivered in the freezing weather.  Alcazar was just as uncooperative as Sonny, but the man wasn't as smooth, he thought.  "You saw it didn't you?" he asked.

"You mean the way the corners of his mouth went up?  Yeah I saw it.  Looks like its Alcazar's man behind the rash of recent murders," Taggert assessed.

"Any enforcer he uses consistently?" Mac inquired as they headed to E Street where they left the squad car parked.

"We have yet to find one.  Should I go all out?"

Stopping Mac crossed his arms over his chest.  "How far are you willing to go to end this?"

Taggert studied his boss, evaluating him as both the police commissioner and his friend.  He wanted peace on the streets again no matter the cost; by the look on Mac's face he figured the commissioner felt the same way.  "As far as I have too," he finally answered.

Mac nodded and uncrossed his arms.  "We find this guy … by any means necessary."

****

"Roy slow down," Felicia cautioned as they barreled towards a curve.

"I'm trying to," he said his voice tight with apprehension as he furiously pumped the brakes.  They didn't give.  Roy knew something was wrong with them, mostly likely tampered with but he still pressed his foot down on the petal.

"They're not working?"  Her voice was high with fear as the scenery flew past them.

"I'm sorry Felicia," Roy answered risking a glance at her.  Her bright eyes were clouded with terror, her skin was waxy and pale – she didn't look like the woman he'd fallen in love with.

"Roy!" Felicia screamed.  The car skidded on a patch of ice sending the car into a tailspin.  Her hands shot out and she grabbed a hold of his arm.  "I love you," she cried as the car crunched into the side guard.

Roy pitched to the right.  His body jerked as the seatbelt caught him knocking the wind out of him.  Groaning he gasped for air.  At the center of his whirlwind thoughts was Felicia; he had to find away to get her out of this mess.

Hearing the sick moan of metal bending he tilted his head up and looked out the back window.  He saw the rail give.  His dark eyes went wide.  The car flipped over and began rolling down the hill.  Banging into trees, the two bounced around in their seats.  The seatbelts tore underneath the stress.

The car crashed to the bottom of hill hitting the road below.  The sound was loud, and roared out like thunder.  Tires screeched as cars heading in both directions squealed to a stop.

Jumping out of his car Jerry Jax's ran towards the scene.  He could smell the gasoline.  Knowing the danger he charged forward, adrenaline pumping.

There was a spark followed by a blast that threw him back ten-feet.  He landed on the asphalt with a thud.  Body aching he struggled to breath as he dragged himself up into a sitting position.  Brushing the hair from his face, he cursed at the sight of the burning car.

**Chapter 5**

Since the second he got to the hospital he had been unable to let her go.  There hadn't been an instant that they weren't physically touching some how.  At the moment he held tightly onto her hand for support.

Bursting thru the emergency doors earlier that morning he had spotted Elizabeth.  She was pale; even now the color hadn't fully come back to her cheeks.  Jason had been unable to stop himself.  He had gone straight to her and taken her in his arms.  The feel of her so close to him had nearly been too much for his overtaxed emotions.  It was wonderful being near her again.  During the long afternoon wait her proximity was the only thing that kept him sane.

Elizabeth's tearful explanation of the events that lead to Emily's fall hurt, he hated to think that their friendship had suffered so.  What surprised Jason the most was that Elizabeth had expected him to blame her.  It had been an accident.  He knew Elizabeth would never hurt his sister.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth inquired.  The silence between them was comfortable.  She reveled in his nearness and the touch of his skin against hers.

Shifting his weight Jason looked over at her.  He didn't want to say her, he no right too, he reminded himself when he caught a glimpse of her engagement ring.  "Emily."

"She'll be okay," she said reassuringly.

Jason nodded.  "Thank you … thanks for staying with me," he said a few minutes later.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she confided.  It was as close to the truth as she could get at the moment.

"Well, well, well," Taggert said strolling into the waiting room.  "Just the man I've been looking for.  Been here long Anger Boy?" he asked his voice cold.  Fury burned in his dark eyes.

Jason gritted his teeth and ignored Taggert.  Elizabeth, however, could not sit silent.  "Don't," she pleaded.  "Jason has been here all day with me."

"Handy," the detective replied sarcastically.  "Must be nice to have such a willing alibi Morgan.  Tell me did you do the work yourself or did Sonny hirer out?"

Jason's hard glare met Taggert's determined one.  "We don't know what you're talking about we been waiting to hear about …" Elizabeth tried to explain since Jason wouldn't.

"Roy's dead," he said cutting her off.  "Car problems.  Felicia was with him," Taggert's tone was harsh.  He wondered if he would get any response from Jason.  When he didn't, he sneered.  "Let's go," he ordered.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Elizabeth declared.

"Don't," Jason quietly told Elizabeth.

"No!  He can't do this!  Look I'm sorry about Roy and Felicia, they were nice people, but what happened to them isn't Jason's fault," Elizabeth said sure of Jason's innocence.  "What right do have, huh?  Does it matter to you that we've been sitting here all day waiting for Emily to wake up?" she practically yelled.  "His sister is hurt but does it matter?  No, of course not because we all know Jason is public enemy number one!"

"Two," Taggert grumbled deflating.

"Whatever," Elizabeth muttered feeling better now that she spent some of her nervous energy.

"Look, I'm not heartless," Taggert, said.  "I have a sister.  I know … I know.  Either you come by the station willingly tomorrow or I'll drag your ass there myself."

****

"Sorry we're late," Alexis, said entering the parlor with Stefan by her side.  She brushed the snowflakes from her hair.  "Ned had to go to the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Nikolas asked.  Though he and Ned no longer worked together, he still cared about the man, now more then ever since he married Alexis.

"Ned's fine …" Alexis paused not sure how to deliver the news.  Since Emily returned a strong friendship developed between her and Nikolas and Gia.

"Miss Quartermaine was injured," Stefan supplied the information Alexis seem incapable of saying.

"Is she okay?" Gia asked, concern marring her lovely brow.  "Maybe we should go to the hospital?"

"Ned called right before we left.  Emily's still unconscious."

"Unconscious," Nikolas questioned.  He couldn't seem to comprehend what the word meant.  "It's that serious Alexis?"

"There's some swelling in her brain.  Dr. Jones isn't sure yet if it will cause any permanent damage," Alexis answered, refusing to sugar coat Emily's condition.

"I want to go to the hospital," Gia declared.

"You won't do any good there," Stefan stated.  "You would just sit and wait, and there are plenty of people doing that now.  I know you're worried about your friend, but it has been almost a year since we've all been together like this," he pointed out.  "Stay."

"Ned said he'd call if there was any change," Alexis added.

Nikolas accepted Stefan's counsel, and thought it would be best to go to the hospital in the morning.  Still a part of him wanted to go.  His gaze slid to Gia, she was shaking her head.  "What do you want do?"

Gia sighed.  She could see the yearning in the Cassadines' eyes.  They had been separated for so long.  It wasn't like Emily was awake, or their presence would do any good, she thought.  "First thing the morning we're going to the hospital to see our friend, tonight, however, is for family."

Worry still shimmered in Nikolas' eyes, but he smiled grateful for her decision.  "That's what we'll do then," he said.  Nikolas placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Thanks Sparky."

Laughing Gia pushed him away from her, "So do we finally get that answer?"

"To what question?" Alexis asked perplexed.

"Here," Stefan said leading her to the couch.  "You need to rest."

"Uncle was going to explain why he didn't come home sooner," Nikolas replied.  He nodded to Gia, and the two settled on the over-stuffed chair.  Gia snuggled in his lap as the threesome awaited Stefan's answer.

"I've been pestering him about that all day," she confided.  "So?"

His sister's tone caused a quick smile touched his lips.  "I wanted to come home before now," Stefan told them.  "I would have when I got the news about Kristina, but I was stuck in the middle of a legal process."

"What could be so important?" Alexis asked hurt that he'd miss Kristina's funereal over business.

Stefan reached into his jacket pocket; his eyes glowed as he looked down at the photo he pulled out.  "She's lovely isn't she?" he asked handing the picture to Alexis.

Alexis softened as she took in the image of the little girl.  She had pale flawless skin, lovely round crystal blue eyes and dark chestnut tresses.  "Very," she agreed handing the photo to Gia.

"She's so cute," Gia remarked tilting the picture so that she and Nikolas could look at it at the same time.

"Nikolas?"

"She's beautiful Uncle," Nikolas said unsure what the toddler in the picture had to do with Stefan's long absence.

"Her name is Isabelle Kristina Cassadine."

"Stefan!" Alexis gasped.

"I was in the middle of adopting her when Kristina passed away."  His blue eyes looked pained as he spoke.  "If I left the process would have fallen through.  I would have lost her.  The final paperwork was being approved when I got the invitation to your wedding," Stefan said looking over at his sister.  "They were finally approved a few days ago.  I made arrangements for Isabelle to be taken care of, before coming."

"Why didn't you bring you with you?" Gia asked.  She seemed to be the only other person in the room capable of speaking.

"Her passport isn't in order yet," Stefan explained.

"I have a cousin," Nikolas said softly.  His eyes looked down at the picture awe struck.

"Congratulations," Alexis cried hugging her brother tight.  "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm glad," Stefan said returning his sister's embrace.  His blue eyes turned to Nikolas full of hope and anxiety.  "You're pleased?"

Nikolas shook his head.  How like his uncle to worry about how he'd feel.  "Of course.  You were such a wonderful father to me … Isabelle is one lucky little girl."

"A toast is in order," Gia declared.

"Most definitely," Nikolas agreed.

****

His light brown eyes were bloodshot from the hot tears he had privately let loose in his office.  First and foremost he had to be the police commissioner.  Even after running the plate and getting conformation that Felicia was with Roy in his car he had acted the professional.    
  


Mac couldn't help but picture her finally seconds of life.  The car crashing thru the guardrail of Mountain View Road and tumbling down hillside landing in a heap on Lake Shore Drive.  A fiery heap.

The thought had him cursing.  Felicia had been one of the few constants in his life, whether they were friends or something more.  In losing her Mac felt like he lost a part of himself.

Now the moment he had nightmares about was coming true.  He had to tell her girls, who he considered his own, that their mother was dead.

Mac wasn't sure he could do it.  Battered by his own grief he wasn't sure he could be there for Maxie and Georgie the way they would need him.

"Uncle Mac," Maxie said softly entering his office.  She knew something was wrong.  The officers who had looked at her and Georgie had done so with pity in their eyes.  Most, however, wouldn't even meet their gaze.

Georgie ran to Mac, her long blonde hair trailing behind her.  He smiled shakily and opened his arms to her.  "Hi baby," he whispered holding her close.

"What's wrong?" she asked in her small voice.

Mac looked down into her blue eyes, so much like her mother's and felt his heart break.  "Maxie," he called, his voice cracking.

Maxie walked slowly over to him.  She was trembling by the time she reached him.  Mac threw his other arm around her and cradled the girls close to him.  "I have some bad news …" he said, his voice thick with unshed tears.  "About your mother."

Georgie's face fell knowing instinctively that her mother was gone.  Her eyes went round and filled with tears.  She cried out in sorrow and buried her head against Mac's shoulder.

Maxie shook her head refusing to accept as Georgie had done.  "Wha—what do you mean ba—bad news?" she asked her voice breaking.

"She's gone Maxie," Mac explained.  He didn't realize that he was crying again.

"No!" she shouted and tried to pull away from him.  Mac kept his grip and she wasn't able to escape.  "That's a lie!  She promised she'd never leave us again."

"She didn't want to leave you," Mac swore.

"No!  This can't be real," Maxie cried fighting back tears.

Georgie suddenly pulled away from Mac and threw her arms around her big sister.  "I won't leave you Maxie.  I promise," she moaned against her sister's chest.

"Shh," Maxie said, the urge to be strong for Georgie kicked in and her voice was steady again.  "It will be okay," she promised stroking her sister's hair.  "You have me.  You have Uncle Mac," she said looking to Mac for reassurance.

"We have each other," he promised wrapping his arms around the two of them.  "You'll always have me."

****

"You're a hard woman to get alone," Zander teased.  He settled into the chair beside Emily's bed.  "Lucky for me Dr. Jones kicked your family out for a while."  He fought to keep his voice from breaking.  The sight of her so pale, and lying so lifeless scared him.

"I've missed you," he confessed taking her hand.  "I tried not to.  No surprise that it didn't work.  I couldn't get you off my mind or out of my system.  You're still in my heart Emily.  You always will be," Zander, said his voice thick with emotion.

Tears pooled in his hazel eyes.  He brushed them away.  Even though she wasn't awake he didn't want to cry in front of her.  "I even tried hating you for awhile.  I couldn't though.  I just love you too much.  I kept waiting for that to change, but it never did."

"I always was a fool," Zander muttered to himself.  "The hurt you caused me doesn't matter anymore.  I just hope one day you'll feel the same way about the pain I caused you."

He clasped her hand tighter.  "I hate thinking what I'll miss … that slight chance in the future that you'll look at me without anguish in those beautiful brown eyes of yours.  There are no guarantees though," he said more to himself.

"I have to make things right, you see?  Everything has gotten so out of hand.  Now Roy and Felicia are dead … he has to be stopped Emily.  No one is really safe until he is," Zander told her.  "I know what I have to do now."

He stopped.  There was no use trying to explain to her the chance he was about to take.  Even if she were awake she probably wouldn't understand, hell Zander thought, he didn't quite get it himself.  It was rash, and dangerous.  His typical move.  "I need you to get better.  Could you do that for old time's sake?"

He flashed the rakish grin that he knew she use to love.  "I'll always be with you," he promised.  Zander brought Emily's limp hand up to his lips.  "I love you," he whispered again before kissing palm.

Having said what he needed too, Zander gently settled Emily's hand back down on the hospital bed.  He took a deep breath, allowing himself an extra moment to memorize her all over again.  Ready to do what was needed, he slipped out the room as silently as he entered.

****

The stale hospital smell unnerved her.  Skye was grateful to be away from it for a moment.  When Dr. Jones had kicked them all out of Emily's room she had been resentful, but now that she was out in the frosty night air she was feeling better.

Skye shook her head in self-disgust.  Here she was thankful to be feeling better while Emily was in the blackness.  If she didn't come out of it soon, Tony Jones said he'd have to diagnose a coma.  She hated the thought of her bright sister stuck in that colorless paralysis.  Emily had already been immobile to long.

"God," she sighed.  What I wouldn't give to be my old bitchy self, she thought.  Not caring about anyone and just looking out for myself.  Life had seemed so much easier then, yet it had been so empty.

An icy breeze brushed over her.  Shuddering from the cold Skye hugged herself.  The tears she'd been holding back all day stung her eyes.  She dropped her head to her chest and began to cry softly.

Alcazar approached her quietly.  Seeing her pain he sat down on the bench.  Not saying a word he pulled her close. 

Skye knew who it was, his scent hadn't changed nor the way their bodies fit together.  Needing the comfort, she curled close to him and let her tears flow.  His warmth and strength calmed her.  The soothing motions of his hands rubbing her shoulders eased the knot of tension that had grown as the day wore on.

She didn't even mind it when he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.  "I'm sorry you're in pain."

The words were so sincere that she almost believed him.  Almost.  Her tears seemed to dry instantaneously as her anger spiked.  "Yet another lie," she spat pulling back from him.

Alcazar wouldn't let her get away so easily.  His arms still around her he pulled her back to him as she struggled in his embrace.  A growl escaped him, and he succeeded in catching her lips.  Skye's struggles subsided as she sunk into the passion that his kiss evoked.  Needing the feel of him she slid closer so that their hips were touching and wrapped her arms around him.

****

"I can't believe he still won't let us back in," Ned said rubbing his temple in frustration.  Concerned about Emily he wanted to stay close, but it was also an excuse.  He looked for any that would keep him away from Alexis and the memories of Kristina she stirred.

"You should be home with Alexis," Monica said standing up to stretch.  She felt Alan's hand slide down her back as she got up.

He shook his head.  "She's staying at Wyndermere tonight with Nikolas and Stefan."

"That murderer is back in town," Edward blustered, though his heart wasn't in it at the moment.

"Shut up Edward," Monica shot back.  The family in fighting was normal but none of them were really up to it.  "You should be with her Ned," she said touching his shoulder.  "I appreciate you being here, but you don't have to be.  I'll call if there is any change."

"I can't," Ned protested.  He had two very strong reasons to stay at the hospital.  Emily and being away from Alexis.  Both would keep him planted there until he knew for sure that his cousin would be all right.

Sighing Monica nodded.  "Okay.  Okay.  I could use a walk though.  AJ," she said turning to face her eldest son.  "Would you join me?"

"Go ahead," Courtney said squeezing her husband's chilled hand.  "I'll be fine."

"Thanks," he said kissing her forehead.  He smiled weakly at his mother and stood up.  "You look like you could use something warm to drink," AJ commented.  "I'll buy you a cup of tea," he said taking her arm.

"That sounds nice," Monica replied patting his hand.

**Chapter 6**

"You didn't have much luck sneaking onto to my boat, did you Mr. Smith?" Alcazar remarked coldly as he evaluated the young man his guards held.  If he had thought before he acted Smith might have been of some use.  But he didn't and that made him a foolish boy.  Foolish people were risky business, and he never took on a business partner he couldn't control.

Zander shot him a cocky grin.  "I wasn't even trying."

Laughing at the younger man's bravado, Alcazar chose to see what he wanted before he determined what he do with him.  "Then I take it you have a reason for coming here?"

"I know it was you," Zander said coming straight to the point.  If he was going to play with fire he was going to do it quickly, less chance of being burned, he thought.  "You messed with Roy's brakes.  You're the reason he and Felicia are dead."

Leaning back in his chair he studied Zander through hooded eyes.  "That's quite an assumption.  Even if it were true, there is no proof to back it up."

It was Zander's turn to laugh.  "That's what you think.  See Roy wasn't as dumb as you took him for.  I can expose you at anytime."

Alcazar's lip curled.  "You talk big Mr. Smith, but you wouldn't have shown your hand before playing it.  Even a hothead like you knows that.  It's a bluff, and a poor one at that."  He nodded for his men to let him go.

Flashing a cocky grin, "We'll see about that," Zander threatened exiting the room.

"Smug little shit.  It's a shame really.  Take care of him," Alcazar ordered watching the boat that carried Zander speed to shore.

****

"She was so pale," Gia sighed sitting down at one of the table's in the waiting lounge.

"I know," Nikolas said visibly shaken.  He scrubbed his face.  His eyes were clouded with exhaustion.  "I wish there was a way to help."

"Me too," Gia seconded rubbing her arms.  Though it was warm in the lounge she felt cold.  "Everything seems so out of control."

Nikolas nodded his agreement.  They had woken up to the news that Felicia Scorpio Jones and Roy DiLucca had died in a mysterious car crash.  He could no longer hide from the fact that Port Charles was a battleground.

"I'm scared," Gia admitted.  "For Emily.  My brother … us."

"Hey," Nikolas said taking her hand.  "We're fine.  Nothing bad is going to happen to us," he assured her.

"I know," she said.  Saying it was one thing, believing it was another matter.

Sensing her wariness, Nikolas felt the need to cheer her up.  Ideas ran through his mind, but nothing seemed right.  "Marry me?" he blurted out.

"Huh," Gia laughed.  "Nikolas we're already engaged," she pointed out flashing her large emerald and diamond ring.

"Trust me I remember.  I meant marry me today," Nikolas clarified.

"What?" she exclaimed.  "We've been making plans …"

"So?"  At her cross expression he grinned.  "I love you Gia.  I want you to be my wife.  The trappings don't matter, as long as we have our family."

"The Spencer half of your family is hiding out in Scotland," Gia shot back though she was tempted.

Nikolas shrugged his shoulders.  "We'll just have another ceremony when they get back.  Elope with me Gia?"

"This is crazy," she muttered.

"It just take a few calls," Nikolas promised.  "A license, a minister, the proper attire, some flowers and a cake.  That's all we need."

"What about wedding rings?" she asked, her eyes dancing as she got swept up in the romance of it all.

"I've had them months," Nikolas informed her.

"Then what the hell have we been waiting for?"

His laughter filled the room, "Is that a yes?"

"Only," Gia answered, "if my brother and mother can make it.  That's a deal breaker Princy."

Grinning Nikolas stuck out his hand.  "You've got a deal."

"Mrs. Cassadine," Gia said dreamily.  "I like the sound of that," she remarked shaking his hand.

****

Taggert had exhaled nosily while looking over the evidence that had magically landed on his desk.  He hadn't believed it for a second, but he knew his job.  If Mac were available he'd take the information to him first, but he was busy handling last minute details for Felicia's memorial.

So he had no choice but to go to Scott.  He regretted that now.  "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am," Scott replied. 

"Zander Smith isn't capable of this," Taggert insisted.  "He's small time.  Besides he parted with Roy on good terms."

Involved in their argument neither noticed Bobbie standing outside Scott's open office door.  "So?  That doesn't mean they didn't have a falling out later."

"I know he's innocent," Taggert declared.

"Not according to the evidence," Scott countered.

"The evidence is wrong."  

"I don't care!" Scott barked.  "Somebody has to go down for the murders of Felicia and Roy."  

"Fine," Taggert growled. Storming off pass a shocked Bobbie he swore to do everything he could to help prove that Zander Smith was being framed. 

"How could you?" Bobbie hissed.

"Bobbie," Scott smiled turning on his charm.  "I didn't know you were here."

"Don't," she ordered stopping him from coming closer to her.  

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well gee, what could be wrong?  One of my best friend's has just past away, and the other has a daughter is lying in the hospital.  Not to mention that my nieces' hearts have just been broken, their lives forever changed.  What else could possibly be wrong?" Bobbie queried sarcastically.

"You're upset.  That's understandable but you need to calm down," Scott said concerned.

"How can you be two people like that?" Bobbie wondered out loud.  Shaking her head she took a step back from him when he moved towards her.  "I don't want you near me!  I heard what happened in here.  You're willing to send in innocent boy to jail."

"I know how it sounded but that's not true," he said defending himself.

"The hell it isn't!" she fumed.

"Bobbie," Scott pleaded.

"No," she cried out shuddering.  "Don't bother.  We're through," Bobbie shouted.  Disgust clear on her face she turned and stomped out Scott Baldwin's life.

****

Elizabeth stretched cat-like trying to shake off the tight feeling of her muscles.  "Maybe you should go home and get some rest," Jason offered.

Smiling over at him she replied, "I told you last night if you don't go, I don't go.  So stop arguing."

"Okay," he said giving into her.  Jason didn't want her to go.  He liked having her close, especially now.  She made sitting in the hospital bearable.

"Good," Elizabeth uttered settling back next to him.  His arm went back around her waist and she enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.  It was interrupted minutes later when her cell rang.  "Wow," she said amazed pulling it out of her purse, "I thought the battery would have died by now."

Jason nodded to the no cell phone sign.  "I'll keep it quick," she said flipping her phone open.  The number that flashed was unknown to her, convincing Elizabeth that it was a wrong number.  "Hello."

_"Elizabeth," Taggert sighed over the phone._

"What do you want?" she asked sourly.

_"To give you a head's up.  Your fiancée was just brought in," he informed her._

"Zander," Elizabeth gasped confused.  She felt Jason tense at his name.  "What for?"

_"Look I can't get into too it.  He's refusing a lawyer and his phone call."_

"I'll handle it … Taggert," she paused.  "Thanks," Elizabeth said simply ending the phone call.

Seeing her worry, Jason couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth replied shaking her head.  "Zander's been arrested.  I have no clue what the charges are," she said jamming her phone back in her purse.  "He's refusing to have an attorney or even to make his call.  I have to check on him," she explained hoping that Jason would understand.

"Okay."

"I don't want to leave …"

"But you have too," Jason stated matter-of-factly.  "I get that.  Emily would too."

Hating the sudden distance between them she nodded.  "I'll be back as soon I'm able," Elizabeth promised.

****

The freezing air did little to clear his thoughts.  Looking over the decimated harbor Scott felt extremely tired.  The world around him was crumbling into a mess he couldn't handle and if things continued cleaning it up might become impossible.  Why couldn't Bobbie see that, he wondered sighing.

It wasn't like Zander Smith was a choirboy.  The kid had an extensive record.  The citizen's of Port Charles needed an arrest.  The illusion of safety and progress had to be kept for them.  None of them really knew how bad things were on the streets, and he wanted to keep it that way.  They deserved some piece of mind, no matter how imaginary it was, Scott believed.

Stamping his feet to stay warm he didn't hear the attacker's approach.

Scott felt himself being pushed.  Not able to catch himself, he saw the hard wood of the docks flying towards him as he keeled over.  Hearing the sickening thwack of his flesh against the wood he cringed.  Coughing for air he tasted blood in his mouth.

"You can't have her," the sharp masculine voice avowed.

"What the …" Scott choked out.  What felt like a booted foot pressed against his neck.  The pain the pressure caused made colors dance before his eyes.

"Stay away from her," the voice ordered.

"Who?" he struggled to ask.  The next thing Scott knew the weight was off his neck.  Hearing a scuffle he flopped onto his back.  Nikolas Cassadine had Tony Jones semi-pinned to the wall.  Nikolas' shoulder was lodged against Tony's middle. The two fought over a knife firmly gripped in Tony's hand. 

Looking at their feet Scott noticed the expensive dress shoes Nikolas wore.  Tony, however, had on thick boots.

"Stay back," Nikolas ordered as wrestled to get the knife.  Punching Tony's wrist the knife slipped.  It clattered hitting the docks.  "I've got him," Nikolas cried pushing Tony into a corner.  "Call the police."

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing here?" Zander asked bleakly as Elizabeth entered the interrogation room, which he was still being held in.

"Taggert called me."

"Son of a—"

"More then you were willing to do," Elizabeth cut him off.  Her voice was sharp with anger and worry.  "No lawyer?  No call?  Not even to me.  Why Zander?" she asked sitting down.

"I have my reasons," he replied.  His shoulders slumped and his hazel eyes were weary.

"Well as your fiancée I think I have a right to what they are," she pointed out.  Granted she no longer wanted to marry him, but Elizabeth still cared about Zander.  She didn't want to see him in jail.

Shaking his head Zander wished she'd just leave him alone.  "You have someplace else to be," he reminded her.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," he snapped pounding a hand the table causing her to jump.  "Just go back to the hospital Elizabeth.  I know that's were you want to be."

"This is where I belong," Elizabeth insisted her blue eyes going watery.

"No," Zander laughed harshly. "I belong here.  Hell I should have been here a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?  Zander you're better then this," Elizabeth stated.  "You don't belong here."

"I appreciate your whole 'stand by your man' routine Elizabeth but I don't want it or need it," he said with a sneer, hoping that it would drive her away.

Hurt flashed in her eyes.  "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't love you," Zander declared.  "And you sure as hell don't love me."  His voice was no longer mocking, it sounded dead.

"Zander …"

"You don't have to deny it Elizabeth.  It's okay.  Really," he insisted when she went to speak again.  "I've wasted my life.  I don't want to hurt you by saying that, because your friendship has meant a lot to me, but that's all it ever really was Elizabeth.  You know that, don't you?"

The tears she'd been fighting slid down her cheeks.  Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Good," Zander sighed in relief.  He didn't want to hurt her.  "There are so many things I would do differently if I had the chance," he said wistfully.  "You have that opportunity though."

"Zander what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked finally gaining her voice.

"Jason," he said slightly choking on the name.  "You love him Elizabeth.  I know that, so do you.  I think the only one who doesn't is the man himself.  Go to him, fix things while you have the chance."

Elizabeth closed her eyes.  He had released her and she never felt so grateful her in life.  "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled sadly, "You're welcome."

Opening her eyes again, Elizabeth met his gaze.  "You're not getting rid of me that easily Zander," she informed him.  "I'm still your friend, and I'm going to help you."

"Elizabeth …" he protested.

"Too late," she said cutting him off.  "I've called Alexis.  She should be here soon."

"You shouldn't have," Zander stated.

"Too bad," Elizabeth remarked managing a smile.  "I'm going to take your advice Zander so I want you to take mine.  You're innocent …"

"Do you even know the charges?" he inquired.

"Nope.  Don't need to either.  I know you're innocent," Elizabeth said without a trace of doubt.  "So let Alexis help you."

Zander was awed by her faith in him.  It touched his heart and gave him hope.  It fluttered to life for a second, before he reminded himself that this was what he wanted.  All he had to do was talk and Alcazar would be arrested.  Having sent a copy of what Roy had him; Alcazar would know that by now.  It was staying quiet, and going to prison that would assure Alcazar's departure from Port Charles.  Emily—Everyone would be safer with him gone. That's what drove him.

Elizabeth saw something flicker in his eyes before they went cold.  "Zander promise me," she pleaded.

"Maybe.  That's all I can do," he insisted.  "Now would you go already?"

"Okay," she exhaled noisily.  "But I'll be back," she promised.

"Whatever," Zander grumbled looking down at the table so he wouldn't have watch her leave.

****

Watching Detective Andrews take Tony away Scott rubbed his sore neck.  He knew now whom he was supposed to stay away from.  How ironic was it that Tony no longer had to worry about his relationship with Bobbie?  "You'll need to make a statement," Scott informed Nikolas.

"I can't today," Nikolas answered.  "Gia and I are getting married tonight."

"Should I offer my congratulations?  Living happily ever after isn't going to work out you know?"

"Is that a threat Scott?"

The DA smiled, "I can't prove it yet but I know you and the Spencers were involved with Rick's disappearance."

"I just saved your life," Nikolas reminded him.

"Maybe," Scott allowed.  "We'll never know for sure."

"Just like we'll never know about Rick.  Of course people may find out about Theresa Carter and role you played in hiding her death," the Prince warned.

"Now who's making threats?"

"My family doesn't want any trouble Scott," Nikolas said preparing to bargain with the man.  "I'm sure you don't want any either.  Let Rick Webber's disappearance go and we can forget everything.  Including Theresa."

"No.  I'm not letting Spencer get away with Rick's murder," Scott replied determined.

"Willing to blindly prosecute an innocent man?" Nikolas queried.

Bobbie's angry words ran through his head.  God what was he turning into, Scott wondered.  "People need to pay for their crimes," he insisted.

"So are you ready to pay for yours?"  When Scott said nothing Nikolas pressed his advantage.  "They just want to come home."

"It's never that simple when Luke is involved."

"Do we have a deal or not Scott?  Do we all take a fall or do we just let go and move on?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Scott said shaking his head.  He was disgusted with himself, but also relieved.  "Consider Rick Webber's investigation closed."

****

The church was three blocks up.  Glancing down at her watch Skye noted the time.  Hurrying her steps she crossed the street.  Two more blocks.

Approaching the entrance to the park Skye heard the laughter of children.  A little girl shrieked in delight, "He's done."  The happy tone had Skye stopping, and backtracking to the park.  Knowing that she'd be late no longer mattered.

The park was covered in white.  The snow laid untouched in some places, while most of it was covered in tracks.  The footprints were small.  Skye saw a young woman wrapped tightly in a warm over-stuff coat holing a thermos; her eyes were on the little boy and girl who were playing.  A smile touched Skye's face when she saw the snowman.  Miss-matched sized twigs made his arms, he had a drawn in mouth and beaten up pinecones for eyes.

"You should do that more often," Alcazar said stepping beside her.

Startled Skye jumped.  "Make some noise next time," she snapped her heart racing.

Alcazar smiled.  Next time, he thought.  Whether she wanted to admit it or not Skye was softening towards him.  "Do ever think about it?"

"What?" she asked trying not to look at him.  It was bad enough her body was reacting to his nearness; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"How our children would look?" Alcazar supplied.

"Why are you doing this?" Skye cried turning towards him.  Her amber eyes were filled with pain.

"Because I love you."

"You lied to me," Skye reminded him.

"So am I the pot or the kettle?" he asked.

"I never lied to you," she said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Alcazar said softly.  "I did what I had too Skye.  And I'll do what I must to get you back."

Trembling but not from the cold she took a step back.  "Pretty words.  You were always good with them, but I can't trust you."

"More like you refuse too even try," he retorted.

"I can't do this now.  I have a memorial to get to," Skye said trying to side step him.

"I have to leave soon," Alcazar informed her.  When she stopped he knew there was still a chance.  "Very soon.  I want you to come with me."

"I can't," Skye whispered.

"I know you're still angry with me but don't deny your heart Skye.  We belong together.  You know that," he challenged.

"I don't know anything," she remarked.

"Yes you do," he said angrily.  Grabbing her, he shook her.  "You love me.  You just have to have to forgive me."

"I don't want to forgive you," Skye spat.

"Fine," he said letting her go.  "I'll just have to leave without you."

Fear leapt into her eyes.  She didn't want him to go.  "Stay.  Just give me sometime to—to think."

"That's something I can't give you," Alcazar told her.  "You have to make a choice, and soon."

****

"I'm pleading guilty Alexis," Zander informed her.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed shocked by his decision.

"I said I'm going to plead …"

"No!" she shouted waving a hand.  "I heard you the first time."  Pacing, Alexis tried to understand why Zander wanted to sacrifice himself.  "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No."

"I don't believe you.  Nor do I believe that you're responsible for the deaths of Roy and Felicia.  Only an idiot would by that," Alexis declared.

"I'm guilty," Zander insisted.

"And I'm fond of Carly Corinthos," she shot back.  "Now that we've both told a tall tale I want the truth."

Zander shook his head.  "Look if your gonna be my lawyer just do what I ask, okay?"

"Not okay," Alexis snapped.  "I'm not letting you go to jail for something you didn't do."

"I'm guilty," Zander roared.

"We'll see about that," Alexis countered.  "Sit tight because your not making a statement until you change your mind."

"You can't do that Alexis!"

"Watch me," she said picking up her briefcase.

"Alexis!  Alexis you can't …" Zander yelled as she exited the interrogation room.

"Afternoon Mrs. Ashton," Taggert greeted.

"Let me guess you made the arrest?"  Taggert nodded.  "I thought you were smarter then that," Alexis commented.

"Well that's a change.  Look I didn't want to arrest him," he admitted.  "Scott insisted."

"Idiot," Alexis said under her breath.  She wasn't sure if she talking about Scott or Taggert at the moment.  "You do know he's innocent?" she asked exasperated.  

"Yes."  Alexis' jaw dropped in surprise.  "Well I never thought I see the day … Alexis speechless," Taggert said amused.

Her eyes narrowed, "So you're just going let Scott prosecute him?"

"The case is closed …"

"You just acknowledged Zander's innocence!"

"Would you let me finish?" Taggert asked annoyed.  "The case is closed as far as the DA is concerned, but that doesn't mean I'll stop looking.  I'm going to find away to help Zander."

Looking up into his dark eyes Alexis believed him.  All of the sudden she saw Taggert in a new light, he was no longer a rouge cop but one dedicated to helping an innocent boy.  Drawn to him, she took at step back.  She hadn't felt the pull of man since Sonny, and frankly Alexis never thought she would again.  "Tha—Thank you."

****

The casket was closed; beside it was an enlarged photo of a smiling Felicia.  Her blue eyes were bright.  White flowers of every kind surround her.  The chapel and the people inside it were solemn.  Skye opened the door in the back slowly so her late entrance would not disturb anyone.

The priest's voice was deep and somber as he spoke about the tragedy of losing Felicia Scorpio Jones.

The girls sat with their grandmother between them, their eyes welling with tears.  Wanting to be close to BJ, Lucas sat beside Maxie.  The two held each other's hands tightly.  Barely holding it together Mac felt Bobbie squeeze his hand, offering support.  Glancing at her, he offered a weak smile and received one in return.

Behind them sat the staff from the Outback and Luke's, contacts Felicia had made as a PI, and friends she had made at the hospital while Maxie had been sick.  Half the police force was present along with the Quartermaines and Jerry Jacks.  

Mac appreciated Jerry coming most of all.  The man had been willing to risk his own life trying to save Felicia.  It didn't matter that Jerry hadn't known who was in the car, just that his first instinct was to help.

Bowing their heads the mourners prayed for Felicia's eternal rest.

**Chapter 8**

Though the late afternoon sun beat down on the yacht it could not warm the frozen city.  Alcazar stared out at the water.  His smooth plan had hit a snag, not a huge one but it was enough for him alter his judgment of Zander Smith.  It truly was a shame that the kid would probably spend the rest of his life in jail.

In the end he would win though, of course the ultimate prize wasn't guaranteed.  He hated the thought of leaving Port Charles without Skye.  It didn't mean he'd give up.  He would just have to find another way.

He had given Port Charles a few bangs, Alcazar thought with a wry smile.  He had one more to give.  One that might actually be appreciated.

"Sir," Ackerman greeted approaching Alcazar.  Though taller and muscular then his boss Ackerman still feared him.  Cold and ruthless Alcazar acted without regret.

"You've done well," he told his henchman.  "I no longer require your services here."

"What about …"

"I'll handle it personally.  I'm having trouble with some people in Amsterdam.  You'll see to them," Alcazar instructed.

"Of course," Ackerman answered.

 ****

Sadness permeated the atmosphere at the Brownstone.  Death brought food, something Bobbie never understood.  Yet there it was before her eyes.  People all over her home food in hand mourning Felicia.  Everywhere she went she couldn't escape the soft chatter.  The snippets of conversation she caught were all about how sudden and unexpected Felicia's death was, and how it was Roy's fault.

Taking refuge on the patio Bobbie didn't mind the cold air.  Didn't even feel it.  She mourned her friend and ex-lover.  While everyone inside was blaming Roy his loss made her ache.  They hadn't been on the best of terms these last few months but he had been such an important part of her life.  She cherished their time together and losing him hurt.

"Bobbie," Jerry's smooth voice reached her ears.

Turning she met his concerned gaze.  "I never got to thank you," she said brushing the tears she'd just notice from her face.  "Mac told me how … how you tried to help."

"For all the good it did," he sighed.

"It still means a lot," Bobbie professed.  "Sometimes I forget what an amazing man you are."

"Shame on you," Jerry managed to tease.  Seeing her shiver he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd forgotten this too."  Her voice was muffled.

"What?" He asked cradling her neck so her face was no longer buried in his shoulder.

"How well we fit."

Jerry smiled at the soft confession.  The love he felt for her swelled and he was unable to stop himself from kissing her.

It was tentative meeting of lips.  Feeling the urge to sink into the kiss Bobbie pulled back unsure of her reasons for allowing the embrace.  Did she really want Jerry to kiss her?  Was her pain over Felicia and Roy clouding her judgment?  Or perhaps her anger at Scott?  

"Don't pull away from me," Jerry pleaded.  "Life is too damn short Bobbie.  Take a chance on me again.  Please."  

"Jerry … there are so many other things going on right now," Bobbie said trying to explain.  "If we do – if we ever, well I want to be for the right reasons."

Agitated Jerry dragged a hand through his hair.  "Bobbie look at me," he sighed.

"I am."

"Tell me what's in your heart," he ordered.  "Tell me what you feel."

"That's it.  Everything is swirling inside of me," Bobbie said her voice hitching.  "I look at you," she continued before he could speak, "and all these memories come back.  The fun we had.  The jokes you told and the way I'd laugh.  The understanding you gave me, the love.  I look at you and want that all back."

Grinning, "We can have that back," Jerry assured her.  "You just have to say yes."

"Jerry … I … yes," she agreed with an enthusiastic shout.

****

"Jason," Elizabeth panted out of breath.

"Elizabeth," he said standing up and taking her arm.  "I didn't expect you back."

"I told you … this is where … I want to be," she reminded him between gasps for breath.

"Here," Jason said taking her coat and maneuvering her to the couch.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said melting into the sofa.  It was a relief to sit down after all the running around she did.  After leaving Zander she found the nearest pawnshop and sold her engagement ring.  Then she tracked down Alexis, and had to convince her to take the money.  That was no easy feat.  "Any change?"

"No," Jason answered shaking his head.  He settled next to her and asked about Zander.

"I'm not sure of the charges, but Alexis is handling his case.  It's like he wants to be in jail," she told him.  

That didn't sound like Zander, Jason thought.  His brow furled.  "That doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it," Elizabeth snorted.  "Alexis told me that he wants to plead guilty.  I don't know what he's thinking.  The way he talked when I saw him … well it's like he was putting his effects in order.  It creeped me out."

"Alexis will handle it," Jason said.  He wasn't really trying to reassure Elizabeth.  Alexis was the best lawyer he'd seen, and she had yet to lose a case, especially one that mattered to her.  "Zander will get out and you guys will be together."

"No we won't," Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth …"

"I know Alexis will help him," she said holding up a hand.  "He won't be behind bars for long, but we won't be together anymore."

"I don't understand," Jason uttered noticing that she was no longer wearing a ring.

"When I saw Zander, well we had a very earnest conversation, and we admitted some things that neither of us acknowledged out loud before.  I don't think I've been happier to hear that someone wasn't in love me," Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Jason voiced.

"Don't be.  I'm not," she told him.  "Look Jason I know you don't understand this but I'd like a chance to explain."  When he nodded, Elizabeth smiled and continued.  "I came to see you the night Courtney was there wanting your help to find AJ.  I just poked by head in the door and I saw you holding her and thought … the worst," she admitted.  "It hurt so much Jason.  The thought of you with someone else hurt.  I know that doesn't make sense considering I was with Zander, but at the beginning of our relationship he kept confronting me about you.  He saw it before I did."

"Saw what?" Jason asked.

"How I felt about you.  I love you Jason, and it probably doesn't seem like it but it's true.  I left with Zander that night because I was hurt and angry," Elizabeth revealed.  "We went to Florida and had an okay time.  When he proposed I said yes because I wanted to throw it in your face.  I hate what kind of person that makes me."

"Elizabeth …"

"Let me finish," Elizabeth implored.  She didn't wait for Jason's answer.  "It wasn't until I talked to Courtney, that I found out the truth.  I felt like such an idiot.  I was so sure that Zander would break off our relationship.  The way he looked at Emily … I felt the shift in him when he saw her.  But we both stayed silent.  I'm not really sure why.  May—maybe because we both hurt too much."

"I'm sorry Jason.  I made lots of mistakes, and I'm sorry," Elizabeth repeated for lack of any other words.

"Say it again?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry."

"No," he said his voice thick with emotion.  "Tell me you love me."

Elizabeth smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jason, admitted his blue eyes radiated his affection.

"Would you kiss me now?" Elizabeth requested.  Jason shifted and pulled her close.  She sighed when his hands cupped her face.  His thumb stroked her bottom lip before their lips finally met.

****

The large ballroom glowed with candlelight.  The oak wood gleamed, and the marble floor shimmered from its fresh polishing.  A string quartet played softly as Gia entered the room on her brother's arm.  

Taggert tugged on collar of his tux, Nikolas had gotten everything but his shirt size right.  He supposed he could have complained, but he had already stated a few last minutes objections and Gia had threatened to get married without him there.  Even though he wasn't thrilled with her choice of bridegroom, and wasn't about to miss his baby sister's wedding.

Gia's eyes were only for Nikolas as they walked towards the end of the room.  Stefan stood beside him, acting as best man.  Her mother was standing next to the priest in a soft pink dress.  Gia had been thrilled when she agreed to be her matron-of-honor.

Nikolas' breath caught as he took in the picture of his bride-to-be.  Her lace dress was creamy white complimenting her flawless skin.  Her long braids were piled high on her head, held in place by a diamond tiara, which her veil fell from.

Alexis, the only other guest, snapped pictures.  Not being a professional she doubted if the photographs would come out at all.

Reaching the wedding party, Taggert stopped and kissed his sister's cheek.  Gia rewarded him with a dazzling smile.  He watched her take Nikolas' hand before he stepped back to stand next to Alexis.  He frowned when he noticed how lovely she looked in the purple gown.  It draped over her pregnant form perfectly, and reminded himself that she was a smart-mouthed pain in his ass that was married.

Love shining in their eyes Gia and Nikolas clasped each other hands as the priest started the short intimate ceremony.

**Chapter 9**

Slipping into the office was pathetically easy.  He expected the police station to be more secured.  The only lock he faced was the one on the commissioner's door.  In less than ten seconds he was inside.  Shaking his head, Alcazar was disappointed that it hadn't been more of a challenge.  

In the darkness of the night he could only see the outlines of furniture in Scorpio's office.  The wide desk was at the back end.  Treading lightly Alcazar made his approach.  Turning on his small flashlight he scanned the desk.  Files were piled high.  A mug with crust from evaporated coffee sat beside them.  There was a row of pictures.  One was of Mac with Felicia and blonde little girls.  Another of a dark-haired, brown eyed young woman.  The last one was of Mac with a dignified man and lithe woman.

He felt no guilt when he looked at the picture of Felicia.  Collateral damage was something he accepted without remorse.

"A gift for you commissioner," he said laying the large envelope on Mac's desk.  

Sneaking back out of the office, Alcazar thought it a shame that he wouldn't be around to witness Sonny Corinthos' downfall.

****

She had to admit it.  As preposterous as it was, Alexis couldn't deny it.  She was attracted to Marcus Taggert.  Last night proved it.  It had to be the tux, the man look fine in it.  The thought sent her spinning.  Being in love with Sonny and enticed by another just wasn't her.  Liar!  She had been in love with Ned and drawn to Sonny.  God, what was wrong with her, Alexis wondered.

None of this made sense.  Of course her life had been spinning out of control since the night she had spent with Sonny.  Everything had shifted that night.  Her life was no longer her own.  The wedding ring on her finger was proof of that.  Marrying Ned was wrong for so many reasons but she had accepted it because she thought her heart was closed off, just like Ned's.  Damn Taggert for shaking that belief.

"Morning," Ned said padding out of his room.  "Did you get your milk and vitamins?"

"Yeah," she answered holding up the half empty glass.  "You know you don't have ask me that everyday."

"Sorry.  I just know how much you hate drinking it," Ned remarked.

"True, but I'll do whatever I have to for my baby."

"I know that," he said.  She had married him to protect the baby, and their lie.  Even now he was unhappy with his decision.

"Going back to the hospital?"

"I want to.  Monica said if she saw me there before ten she get Lila on me.  I rather face a firing squad then Grandmother."

"As anyone ever said no to her?" Alexis asked harassing him.

"No," Ned laughed feeling for a moment like they were friends again.

"Well it's good that you have sometime.  I need to talk to you," Alexis told him.  Her face was serious, and the light-hearted mood vanished as quickly as it came.

"Is something wrong?" Ned asked apprehension marring his brow.  Sitting across from her he looked for any sign that she was unwell.

"The baby's fine," she assured him know that he would think of her heath first.  "This has to do with our marriage," Alexis informed him.

"Oh."

"Ned … I adore you for everything you've done for me and my child.  Your friendship means the world to me, but this marriage is wrong.  It hurts, because I don't love you that way, and you don't love me.  And I feel it.  Every time you look at me you see her, and miss her more.  Sometimes it's the same for me," Alexis declared.  "I see you and think of her.  It makes me so sad."

"You're right.  I miss Kristina, and each and every time I look at you I see her.  But, Alexis we decided to do this to keep you away from Sonny," Ned reminded her.  "I swore to protect your baby from his lifestyle and I mean to keep it."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," she assured him.  "I've … well you see there is someone who's – gotten to me.  I don't want to jump into a relationship with him or anything," Alexis continued quickly.  "See I thought that it would be impossible to feel that again.  Attraction to another man, I mean.  Now that I have … now that there is the possibility of someone else, Sonny isn't the end all or be all.  I can get over him someday."

"The question is do you want too?" Ned asked.  He was relieved to here Alexis talking about life beyond Sonny, and felt happy for her that she met someone who touched her that way.  He was convinced that he'd never would.

"Yes."

"Good," he sighed.  A smile touched his lips.  "We'll get a divorce but do it quietly."

"That works for me," Alexis said nodding in agreement.

"I'd … well I'd like to say with you until after the baby is born.  Just—just in case," Ned requested.

"I would appreciate that.  You know this baby is lucky to have you for its father," Alexis told him.

****

She heard a voice.  It was off in the distance.  She struggled to concentrate on it.  It sounded feminine.  As the voice became clearer she recognized it.  Skye.

Fluttering her eyes open Emily cringed at the fluorescent lighting.  It was too bright.  She felt someone holding her hand and shifted her gaze.  It was Skye.

"Emily," Skye squealed in delight.

"Shh," Emily begged.  Everything was too loud, from Skye to the beeping of the machines.  Machines!  "Where …"

"I'll go get the family," Skye said thinking Emily would want them.

"No," Emily cried out her voice dry from lack of use.  Lifting her hand she rubbed her sore throat.  "Water."

"Okay," Skye said reaching for the small pitcher on the table beside the bed.  Turning a glass over she filled it halfway up.  "Here," she prompted lifting Emily's head so that she could drink.

Gulping Emily coughed, and Skye snatched the glass back.  "Slowly," she ordered.  Emily nodded and Skye brought the glass back to her lips.  "There you go," she encouraged as Emily took small sips.

Drinking the water seemed to take forever, but it gave Emily time for her mind to jog.  She took in the hospital room full of flowers and figured she'd been at least a day.  The incident at Kelly's also flashed through her mind.  Not ready to deal with it she pushed it aside.  "Thanks," she said gratefully upon finishing the last sip.

"Sure thing.  I should probably get a doctor or the family," she said getting up.

"No," Emily pleaded.  "They'll poke and prod.  And the family," she shook her head.  "I can't handle them now."

"Okay," Skye said settling back down.  "How about I stay with you a while."

"Better," Emily said feeling the tension leave her.  "What were you saying?"

"Huh?"

"I thought I heard you talking," Emily explained shifting in the bed.

"You heard me?" Skye asked perplexed.

"Sort of.  So what were you saying?"

"I don't want to burden you …"

"I'm your sister," Emily remarked.  "Now just tell me.  Please.  I need to get my mind off being in the hospital."

"All right.  Well, I guess I have to start at the beginning for you to understand," Skye stated.  "Seven years ago I fell in love.  Deeply.  It was like nothing I felt before.  As cheesy as it sounds it was like I found my soul mate.  We just clicked and fitted."

"I was so happy Emily.  I swear I couldn't stop smiling.  Can you imagine that?" Skye scoffed.  "But it's true.  For a year and half I was blissfully happy."

"What happened?"  Emily inquired caught up in Skye's story.

Skye looked away from her sister.  "He lied to me.  I know I'm not one to talk, but he was first person I was ever completely honest with.  That's why it hurt some much when I found out."

"What did he lie about?"

"Who he was," Skye replied.  "See I thought he made his living one way when really," she sighed.  "Sonny Corinthos has nothing on him."

"I see," Emily said though she didn't.  "Why bring him up now?"

"He's here in Port Charles though not for much longer.  He wants me to come with him, but I just don't know what to do," Skye confessed.

"Do you love him?"

"Against my better judgment."

"If you love him, be with him.  Nothing should keep you apart," Emily said her voice bittersweet.  That was a lesson she learned too late.  

Skye nodded, tears stinging her eyes.  "You give good advice.  Look you probably won't see me again."  

"But I'll know you're happy.  I'll make sure everyone else does too," Emily promised her sister.

Skye hugged Emily close to her, "Thanks."

****

"I didn't get the chance to pack everything," Carly pouted.  She held Michael in her arms, he bounced with excitement – he couldn't wait to be on a plane again.

"There wasn't time," Sonny reminded her.  "We're lucky we got that heads up.  The PCPD could be arresting me now if we didn't."

Carly shivered, dreading the thought of Sonny in a small cell.  It frightened her as much as it did him.

"I'll call Benny once we're in the air," Sonny told Jason.  "You're sure you're okay with being in charge again?"

Jason shook his head.  When Sonny took over again he wasn't sure what he felt, but as time went on he realized he was relieved.  He didn't look forward to being in charge again, but he knew it was the only way to keep everyone safe.  Handing over the territory was out of the question.  "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Carly interrupted.  "This pulled you away from the hospital.  I know you rather be there."

"It's okay Carly," Jason assured her.  "Can I?" he asked looking with longing at Michael.

"Yeah, of course," she said handing her son over to the first father he'd ever known.  Sliding into Sonny's embrace Carly watched Jason hold Michael.  They would be separated again, and she hated it.  In fact she hated the situation entirely.  Having to leave her home, and go to the island, for what might turn out to be a permanent stay.

Twenty silent, and tense minutes later they reach the airport.  Carly clung to Sonny's hand, as the walked to the waiting plane.  Jason was carrying Michael while Johnny, Manny and Francis handled the bags.

"I love you Uncle Jason," Michael said giving him a fierce hug.  Though young he sensed something was wrong.

"I love you," Jason returned Michael's words.  It hurt; his heart broke over the loss of a big chunk of his family.

"Here we go," Sonny said taking Michael from Jason.  "We'll keep in touch," he said shaking Jason's hand.  Needing to be strong Sonny held his features in check.

Nodding, Jason turned to Carly.  She engulfed him in a bear hug.  "I'm gonna miss you so much.  What am I going to do without you?"

"I'll visit as soon as I can," Jason promised.

"That's not good enough," Carly sulked tugging back from him.  Swiping away her tears, she pulled out an envelope.  "Would you get this Bobbie for me?"

"Of course," he said taking the thin envelope from her.

"Thanks," Carly managed through her tears.  She grabbed his face, and pulled down.  Placing a smacking kiss on his cheek she instructed him to, "Take care of yourself."

Jason promised he would.  He watched as they climbed the steps up into the plane and disappeared.  Stepping back to a safe distance he waited until they were safely flying away from Port Charles before heading back to the limo.

"Where to boss?" Johnny inquired.

He started at the question.  He hadn't been called that in a long time.  Jason knew he had to get use to it.  "General Hospital," he replied getting into the limo.

****

The sun was dipping low in the sky when she stepped onto the yacht.  She came wearing only the clothes on her back – a deep red suit, with a cream shell, and her long black wool coat.  The only jewelry she swore was a diamond watch.

"You made it.  I wasn't sure you would," Alcazar said taking her hand.  Seeing the watch he smiled and kissed her wrist.

"I had some good advice," Skye divulged a smile curving her lips.  "And a change of heart."

"I'm glad to hear it.  Who do I send the thank you card too?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist.

"My sister."

Alcazar frown.  Emily Bowen-Quartermaine.  If he read the situation right, the girl still had a thing for Zander Smith.  Giving her him was out of the question, but he'd find something.  "Is she a diamond fan," he inquired rubbing his thumb over her watch.

"Never asked.  Do you remember the words you said the night you gave me this?" Skye challenged.

"Time," he purred, "is immaterial because we'll always be together, eternally linked. This is simply a reminder."

"Make it come true?"

"It would be my pleasure.  I'll keep my pledge," Alcazar vowed.  "Starting right now."  As the boat sailed out of the harbor he sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Chapter 10**

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted entering the now vacant room.  "I never thought they leave," she said thinking of the Quartermaines as she shut the door.

"Me either," Emily admitted.  The bed was elevated so she could sit up.  Her long brown hair was brushed thanks to Monica, and some color had returned to her cheeks.  "I haven't seen Jason."

"Taggert," Elizabeth answered shaking her head.  "Some bad things happened while you were out.  Jason is being blamed for some and Zander for others.  They're both down at the police station."

"The family didn't mention it … not that they would," she said.  "I take it you wanna finish that talk?" Emily asked as Elizabeth settled in the chair next to her bed.

"I wasn't planning on it.  I thought you'd have questions about Jason and Zander," Elizabeth replied.  "We can talk about anything you want though."

Emily closed her eyes and turn away.  "I don't know what to say.  You really hurt me Elizabeth."

"I know."

"I really want to hate you."

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed unprepared for her friend's words.

"I can't though," Emily, said sounding distressed over the fact.  Opening her eyes, she shifted so she could look at Elizabeth again.

"Sorry to hear that," Elizabeth remarked with a wry smile.

"Yeah right," Emily laughed.

"So where do we go from here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who knows," Emily said shrugging her shoulders.  "I guess we try to be friends, but before we do that, will you fill me in?"

"That could work," Elizabeth agreed.  "Let's see … it started with a car crash," she began.  Elizabeth spent the next twenty minutes filling Emily in on Roy and Felicia's deaths.  Zander's arrest, and his determination to take the fall, along with the conversation she had with him.

"So did you talk to Jason?" Emily asked.  She had insisted that Elizabeth repeat her conversation with Zander word for word.  Zander ended things with Elizabeth, came out and told her that he didn't love her.  Something flickered back to life inside Emily.  Zander didn't love Elizabeth … could that mean he still loved her?  Could they still have a chance?

"Yeah, Jason and talked everything out," Elizabeth responded.

"And?" Emily squealed.  She knew how much her brother loved Elizabeth; being with her would make him happy.

A dopey grin spread across her face.  "He loves me," Elizabeth said.

"I knew that all ready!"

"I love him back Emily.  I always did.  I was just too …"

"Stupid," Emily supplied.

"I guess I can let that slide," Elizabeth said shooting her friend a nasty look.  Emily giggled, and she continued.  "It just took me a while to realized how deep my feeling went for him."

"A while?" Emily scoffed.  "Snails are faster then you were Elizabeth."

"Okay I was an idiot," Elizabeth shouted.  "There are you happy?"

The sight that greeted Jason when entered his sister's hospital room filled his heart.  Animated, Emily was giggling along with Elizabeth.  He could tell that the first step had been taken.  "Jason," Emily cried out happily spotting him first.  Jason crossed to her quickly; he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.  "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry it took so long," he told her.  He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, before ending the embrace and going over to Elizabeth.  "Hi."

"Hi," Elizabeth said softly returning his greeting.  

"Eww gross," Emily groaned as the two kissed.  "Get your own room."

Elizabeth's cheeks went pink.  She pulled out of the kiss.  "Sorry," she said smiling sheepishly.

"I was just messing," Emily swore.  "Elizabeth never explained why you were at the PCPD, so?"  Jason sighed, and spent the next ten minutes filling the two in.  "We'll be able to see them again, right?" Emily asked.  It wasn't so much Sonny and Carly she wanted to see, but Michael.

"I'll see to it," Jason promised.

"Good," Emily said relived.  "Huh, Jase?  Could you maybe … well would you help Zander?"

"Emily …"

"Please Jason," Elizabeth asked.  She still cared about her friend, and believed in Zander's innocence. 

Two pair of pleading eyes, one blue and one brown, stared at him hopefully.  Shaking his head Jason knew there was no way he could say no to them.  "I'll see what I can do."

****

He's gone.  Alexis felt numb inside.  Those two little words from Jason turned her world upside down.  Sonny's gone.  She felt like weeping.  She wanted to curse fate for taking him completely out of her life.

Relief.  God, she couldn't deny that either.  Sonny was gone and now her secret was safe.  He'd never know.

Why did that thought hurt?

Get a grip, Alexis ordered herself.  Hadn't she just told Ned the other day that she could get past Sonny?  That she wanted to.  For God's sake she felt attracted to Taggert!  There were possibilities.  She could have a life without Sonny.  Why should it matter if he was gone?

"Because you love him," Ned said touching her shoulder.

"Ned!" Alexis jumped.  "I didn't know you were here.  Wait!  Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"No," Alexis groaned dropping her head.

"It's okay," Ned assured her taking her in his arms.  "It's okay to miss him."

"Since when?" Alexis retorted her voice muffled.

"Since he left the country," he laughed.

"Pervert!" she snapped.

"This coming from the twisted mind of Alexis Davis," Ned remarked shaking his head.

Lifting her head, Alexis' laughter filled the apartment.  "I don't understand this.  I'm sad.  I'm happy.  I'm confused.  Now I'm laughing."

"It's called hormones," Ned informed her.

"Jerk," she muttered shoving him.  "You know," Alexis said, "its nice having my friend back."

"I couldn't agree more," Ned seconded.

****

"Was it me or did Emily look sad?" Gia asked as the plane taxied the runway.

"More like miffed," Nikolas replied.

Gia rolled her eyes, "Well you were the one who insisted on us getting married without her or the demented Spencer side of the family," she reminded him.

"And it will be my pocket book paying for it," Nikolas remarked.  "You don't think she really meant it?"

"I hope so," Gia laughed.  "But don't worry if she changes her mind, I'll talk her back into it."

"Wonderful," Nikolas groaned thinking how much Vera Wang originals would cost.

"And I'll expect a better honeymoon next time," she said continuing to tease him.

"What's wrong with Scotland?" Nikolas inquired.

"You're kidding?" Gia scoffed.  "We're going there to collect Luke, Laura, Lucky, Lulu, and Lesley.  Geesh, that's a lot of L's!  It's almost a freakin tongue twister.  What's wrong with your family?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to answer that question," Nikolas stated.  "But they're your family too."

"Don't remind me," Gia moaned.

****

His wrists were sore from the handcuffs.  Raw and red, he ran his thumb over the wounds gently.  Jail was like he remembered.  Smelly.  Lonely.  Stale.  Tightly quartered.  It was hard to breath.  The smell of alcohol had wafted all night from the drunk passed out in the cell next to him.  Zander knew city lock up was nothing compared to where he would be going.

He was tempted to shout out for Taggert and confess all.  He was desperate to see Alexis' caring face.  What he wanted most of all was Emily.  The feel of her in his arms, the softness of her skin against his … she was a faint memory to which he clung.

Zander had confirmation – Alcazar was gone, and he would stay that way as long as he was in jail, far away from being able to use his ammunition.

Shifting yet again, he tried to keep his mind focused on other things.  His hazel eyes were wide open but he managed to make the cell fade away.  He was at the ocean.

The salty air engulfed him, and the sunlight reflecting off the water hurt his eyes.  He was leaning against his old surfboard.  Dinged up, and faded the yellow board showed its use.

The sand was warm.  He sunk a little with each step he took.  Reaching the water it washed over him.  He heard her laugh.  A gently tinkle that sounded like bells.  He grinned when he saw her … her long dark tresses were being battered about by the wind.  Her skin was tanned golden and glowed against the jeweled material of her bikini.

Emily.  She smiled her eyes shimmering with delight.

Steel gray bars separated them.  Her face fell and she cried out as she was pulled from him.

Snapping out of his daydream Zander panted.  It had felt so real.  His mind swimming, he leaned back against the cold wall of the cell.  The drunk started to snore again.

This was his future, Zander thought bleakly.  A cold, colorless cell with only imaginings of Emily.  Tears stung his eyes as finally accepted that he'd never get to touch her again.

****

"Jax," Jerry hollered over the static.

_"No need to shout," Jax informed his older brother._

"There's static," Jerry explained in a normal tone of voice.  "Can you hear me?"

_"You're coming in clear."_

"Good.  I'm calling to let you know that I'm flying in tomorrow."

_"What about Bobbie?" Jax inquired._

"She and Lucas are coming with me," Jerry replied, his voice filled with joy.

_"How the hell did you manage that?"_

"Trade secret my boy," Jerry remarked.  Actually it was circumstance.  Bobbie had agreed to take a chance with him again; she had wanted to take it slow.  The snowball of events that had taken place in the last few days – Roy and Felicia dying, Tony attacking Scott, and Carly fleeing form Port Charles – made Bobbie want to get away.  A casual mention of Alaska, and visit with Lady Jane and John was enough to have her agreeing to come with him.

_"Congratulations!  I'll let Mom and Dad know."_

****

Stefan walked down the familiar corridors of General Hospital.  He had enjoyed running the hospital, and was surprised to realize that he missed the people with whom he worked.  Everyone greeted him cheerfully as he made his way through the hospital.

There was a choice to make, he thought, one he promised to hold off on until Nikolas returned from collecting the Spencers.  Isabelle was waiting for him in Rome.  His lawyers there assured him that the passport issued being expedited.  He could return, collect her and bring Isabelle back to Port Charles.

Both Nikolas and Gia had separately informed him that there was room at Wyndermere.  He and Isabelle would be a welcomed addition to their home.  Stefan was grateful for the offer, and was tempted to take it.

Still there was so much history here in Port Charles.  Memories of Laura, Katherine, and Chloe … echoes of his past mistakes … images of his mother … of Stavros.  Raising Isabelle way from all that had been his plan, but now back in the company of Alexis, Nikolas and even Gia, Stefan wasn't so sure about bringing up Isabelle away from them. 

Stopping, he turned and took in his surroundings.  Some how he ended up in ICU without realizing it.  Stefan noticed Nikolas' friend sitting alone her in room, which seemed to be infused with gloom.  She looked utterly miserable.

She struck a cord in him.  Stefan had only seen that look radiating back at him from a mirror.  Intrigued he decided not to stay in Italy with Isabelle after all, but make Port Charles his home once again. 

THE END


End file.
